Only You Can Help Me
by Pikachu's Best Friend
Summary: May and Drew run away from their homes together, because May is a caring friend, and she wanted him to get away from his abusive father. They meet many starange characters along the way, including old enemies, crazy villians, and new friends. CS
1. Welcome to my life

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
But no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
when nothing feels all right  
you don't know what it's like  
to be like me_

Drew slammed the door to his room shut. He quickly locked it and sat down on his bed. His room was really plain. White walls, no posters, one dresser, and one bed. Nothing special here.

"Let me in!" His father, Forrest yelled.

"Go away!"

Forrest banged on the door with a metal bat. "Let. Me. In."

Drew crawled under his bed.

"Go away. Leave me alone," Drew whispered.

The door slammed open and Forrest walked into the room.

"Go away!" Drew shut his eyes. "Someone, anyone… save me."

He someone tug on his leg. Refusing to go down without a fight, Drew grabbed the side of his bed.

He was forced out from under the bed.

"You'll do what I say when I say it!" His father growled.

"Someone." Drew felt something hard hit his leg. He covered his face with his hands. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were born," Forrest answered, slamming the bat against his son's head.

He stopped when the doorbell rang. Forrest ran out of the room to answer the door.

"Saved by the bell," Drew sighed. He crawled to the door to see who his father was talking to. He heard May's voice.

"Are you sure he's busy?" She asked.

"Positive," he said, grabbing his white shirt to stop himself from hitting her.

"Okay," May said sadly. "Can you give this to him?" She held out a letter.

"Fine," he grabbed the letter and slammed the door in her face.

He placed the letter on the table, and walked into the living room. He sat on a chair and began to watch TV.

Drew crawled away from the door and shut it. He climbed onto his bed and tried to sleep.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

(Flashback)

An 8-year-old Drew ran through the park in LaRousse city. He was trying to get away from his father's car.

"Why are you so mean daddy?" He cried.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Not able to see, he crashed into a little girl.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She asked.

"My daddy hit me," he said, showing her the bruise on his arm.

"Why?" She asked, her small red dress blowing in the breeze.

"Because he's mad at me!" Drew hid his face in his hands.

"That's mean!" The girl said. "My name's May. Wanna be friends?" She held out her hand.

"Yeah. I'm Drew," he took her hand and stood up.

"Stop crying, please," she said sweetly.

"But-" she cut him off.

"We're friends now. You have nothing to worry about," she smiled at him.

"Yeah," he smiled too and whipped his tears away with his sleeve.

"You need a hug!" She hugged him really tight.

"I can't breath," he coughed.

"Sorry! Mommy says not to hug so tight, but I can't help it," she explained.

"It's okay," Drew said.

"Let's play!" May dragged him to the playground.

"Slide!" Drew pointed to the long, metal slide.

"Race you," May challenged.

The two kids ran towards the slide. May beat him and climbed up the latter. Drew pushed her down the slide, and slid down next.

"Be nice," she scolded him.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," May said.

"Nothing."

May heard a car coming towards them.

"What's that?" She pointed to the black vehicle that stopped in front of them.

A man with green hair and a plain white shirt on stepped out of the car.

"D-dad," Drew stuttered.

"Yes?" His dad laughed. "I'm Forrest, nice to meet you." He smiled evilly at the girl.

"You stay away from my friend!" Drew growled.

"Friend?" Forrest smiled.

The two kids backed up.

"So this is your dad?" She asked.

Drew nodded.

Forrest grabbed Drew's tiny hand. "You're coming with me!"

"Drew," May cried.

"I'll be back tomorrow. We can play then," he said quietly.

May cried for a little while then nodded.

"Take care," she waved.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

(3 years later)

Drew was sitting on a bench staring at the beach. He sighed hearing footsteps behind him.

"Hi Drew," a cheery voice said.

"Hey May," Drew said.

A girl with orange hair walked up to May.

"May, why are you hanging out with this loser?" She asked.

"He's not a loser, he's my friend!" May yelled.

"Sure," she replied.

Drew glared at her.

"Misty," May sighed.

"Friend. Right," Misty said, smiling.

"Stop pretending. I can see through that smile," Drew growled.

"I'm not pretending!" Misty lied.

"Misty be nice to him," May said.

"Why take his side?" She asked.

May didn't answer.

"I guess I'll leave," Misty said, walking away.

"Drew, she didn't mean it," May hugged him.

Drew didn't move or look up. He was staring at the ground.

"Why are they all the same?" He asked.

"I'm different," May said.

"I wish I were you. Loving family, friends. You have it all," he sighed.

"You have a friend," she argued.

"Who?"

"Me!" She replied. "Let's play volleyball!"

Drew smiled and ran to the beach.

"Sorry, but we don't have room for him," Dawn pointed to Drew.

"Oh," May said sadly. "We'll play something else."

"You play," Drew said.

May looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," he said.

"Yay! You're the best," she hugged him and joined the team.

Drew sighed sadly. Another game he couldn't play. At least May was having fun. He walked over to a rock and sat down. He watched the game for a while, then fell asleep.

After the game, May walked over to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"A little. It would have been better if you could've play," she said sadly.

The sun was setting and everyone was starting to go home.

"It's okay," he said. '_she doesn't get it.'_ He sighed.

"May, we're going to get ice cream," Misty called.

"Okay. Can Drew come?" She asked.

"No. We don't have enough money," Dawn said quickly. Misty gave Dawn a look.

"I'll pay for him," May offered.

"I don't want to go, May," he said.

"You sure?"

"Positive." He watched May walk away with her friends. '_At least she talks to me.'_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Drew walked home alone in the dark. May offered to walk him home, but he turned the offer down. He didn't want to waste her time. None of her friends liked him. No one did. May was the only one who talked to him. His only friend.

"You're late!" A cold voice said from the doorway.

Drew was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was home.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Right," Forrest walked over to him. Drew took three steps backward. Forrest grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"Ow. That hurts," he said.

"I know," his father replied. "No one will ever want you!"

"That's not true. May's my friend. She wants me, I think," he really didn't know.

"She doesn't want you," Forrest told him.

"She doesn't?" Drew looked sad.

"No. She's just being nice because no one else is. She's pitying you," Forrest explained.

Drew knew this wasn't true. May _was _his friend. He knew she was. Pulling free of his father's grasp, Drew ran into the house. He stole the phone and sprinted into his room. He quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is May there?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Hold on, I'll get her."

'_I guess that was here mom,'_ Drew thought sadly. '_She's so lucky.'_

"Hello? Anyone there?" May's voice brought Drew back to reality.

"Hi May," he said.

"Hi! Sorry you couldn't get ice cream with us," she said.

"That's okay. Ice cream is unhealthy," Drew tried to sound happy.

"Okay," May said.

"May, are you really my friend?" He asked.

May was silent for a moment.

"Of course! How could you think I wasn't your friend?" May asked a little hurt.

"My dad said you were just pitying me," Drew said.

"Nah, we're friends. Best friends!" May assured him.

"Okay. Bye," he said.

"Bye, Drew. Good night."

"Night." Drew hung up the phone and flopped down on his bed.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like_

(Last year)

"Drew, I need some money," a black-haired boy said.

"Mark, I gave you some money earlier," Drew said annoyed.

"Fine," Mark walked off angrily.

"Drew!" May ran up to him at his desk.

"What?" Drew smiled.

"School's over," she said. "Mark still bugging you?"

"Yeah," he put his feet on his desk.

"Drew, he's not a real friend. I hope you know that," May said sadly.

"No, he is," Drew said quickly.

May nodded. She knew the truth that Drew didn't want to believe.

"Okay. But I'll always be your friend too, right?"

"Maybe," he said.

"Drew!" May pounded on his desk.

"I was joking, May. Of course you'll always be my friend," he stood up.

"Great, let's go home!" She dragged him out of the classroom.

They walked out of the school building and saw Mark standing in the field.

'_He wants something.' _May looked at Drew.

"I need money, Drew," he said.

"Mark," Drew sighed.

"He's not giving you any money," May finished.

"I didn't ask you," he said walking towards them. "I asked Drew." He shoved Drew into the mud and took his wallet.

Drew looked confused then angry. "Traitor!"

May looked at him with tears in her eyes. She knew Mark just wanted money. Why wouldn't Drew believe her. It's not like she has ever lied to him.

"Drew, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." He stood up and walked away with his head down.

"Drew…," May followed him quietly.

She saw him walk into a store.

"His job," May thought out loud.

Drew had to get a job to pay for his food. His father never did anything for him.

May walked into the store.

He was quietly sweeping the floor. "I guess I'm not eating tonight," he sighed.

May only had a dollar, but she decided to use it anyways. She walked to one of the workers and bought an apple.

"Here Drew," she handed it to him.

"It's okay, May," he said.

"No, take it."

"Fine," he took it from her. "Thanks."

She nodded and left to go home.

(End of flashback)

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Drew woke up with a dry throat. Sighing, he got up and walked out of his room. He could smell his father's beer from downstairs. Shaking his head, Drew slowly walked down the steps. When he got to the bottom he saw that the TV was on. His father was asleep in a green armchair.

Drew slowly walked to the refrigerator. When he was getting a bottle of water he saw the letter on the table.

"Oh yeah. That's from May," Drew drank his water and grabbed the letter.

He checked to make sure his father was still asleep, and quietly walked up the stairs. He entered his room and quickly shut the door.

_Dear Drew,_

_I can't sit down a watch this happen anymore. We have to get away from this. Together. So will you run away with me? If you will, meet me at my house whenever you get this. You've always been a great friend Drew, and I think it's time I repay you for sticking by me. Also, I'm very sorry how my friends treated you all these years. I hope you'll forgive me for letting them be mean to you. Please leave with me, Drew. _

_Love,_

_May._

Drew smiled. He always knew May cared about him. Putting the letter down, he grabbed his backpack and walked out of his room. Running quietly down the stairs, he made sure not to wake his father up. Taking his water bottle, he slipped out the door unnoticed.

* * *

The song is only in this chapter, but it revolves around the whole story.

It might take me a while to update 'cause I'm working on two other stories.


	2. My secret

Drew walked through the quiet streets of LaRousse city. Could he really leave with her?Could he take her away from the great family she had? Maybe he could leave by himself? No. She would go with him wherever he went. Now all he had to do was remember were her house was.

"I think it was on Rose Street. Maybe," he turned down the street.

The cold air pierced through his shirt like it was paper. "Warmer clothes. I'll remember that when I see a store."

"Why are these stupid sidewalks turned off at night?"

"Hi Drew!" May waved from her porch.

"I guess I did turn down the right street," he whispered.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure you wanna do this? Your family is great. Won't they miss you?" Drew asked her.

"Probably," she thought for a moment. "But I don't care. I told Max were I was going but he promised not to tell."

(Flashback)

"Sis, you can't just leave," Max said, grabbing her leg.

"Max, don't beg," she said while packing her backpack.

"But May!" Max whined. "Mom and dad. What about them?"

"Max, they'll be fine. Drew needs me more then you guys do," she pointed out.

"But May! I understand why you're doing this but…," he held her leg tighter.

"But what?"

"Don't go!" He cried.

"Max, you know I'm not going to listen, right?" She ran to grab her bandana.

"I know, but-," he began.

"But nothing. Please, Max, don't tell mom and dad," she pleaded.

"I won't tell them, May. I'll just say I don't know were you are," he promised.

"Good," she placed her hand on his head. "Bye Max."

"Yeah," he nodded.

(End of flashback)

Drew was smiling by the time she finished telling him. She was leaving her family to be with _him_. He felt special.

"We have to go soon. Someone might wake up and see us," May said.

He nodded.

They walked off the porch.

"Wait!" Max cried from the doorway.

"Yes?" May turned to face her brother.

"I won't tell them, but you must write to us," Max said.

"I will if possible," she told him.

"I'll hold you to that promise," he said, walking inside and closing the door.

Drew felt guilty. She shouldn't come with him. But he knew he couldn't stop her. She waved to her brother through the window.

"We should go now," she said taking his hand.

"Yeah." Drew didn't know what to say. May was always so nice to him.

They walked down the street until they came to the main road.

"Man these sidewalks would be helpful right now!" May complained. Drew laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing when I was walking to your house."

"Oh really?" May sounded amused. "Hey, do you know where we're going?"

"No idea," he said. "I thought you know."

"Nope. I just knew we had to go somewhere." She looked thoughtful.

"Hello," he waved a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh!" She laughed for a little while. Drew was confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"No. I was just thinking that we could go to my friends house," she said.

Drew was really confused. "What?"

"Not my friends here," May said quickly. "My other friend."

"I don't know." Drew was remembering all the things her friends had said to him.

"Well if you don't want to…," May looked at the ground.

"We can," Drew said quickly.

"No. If we do, my mom might be there. Her parents and my parents might be looking for me," May said.

"Then were do we go?"

"Wherever this road takes us," May pointed to the road they were crossing.

"Sure." Drew knew it wasn't safe to leave. What if his father found him? Would he be beaten to death? Would his father hurt May? Probably. He had hurt her once.

(Flashback)

"Come on Drew," May sighed. "Be happy, it's your birthday!"

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't be following me home."

"I want to," she was overly excited.

"May, you're too happy. It's just a birthday," Drew said. He didn't see the point of having a party. He never had one.

"Drew, be happy!" May started to sing some lame song.

"May, stop it!"

"Having problems, Drew?" Someone laughed.

"Get a life, dad!" Drew growled.

He stayed silent and walked towards him.

"Uh, dad? Dad!" Drew was scared now. His dad walked right past him and hit May.

"What was that for?" May asked. She was scared too.

He didn't answer, he just hit her again. May winched. "Hey!" She ran from him.

Drew jumped on his dad. "Dad, don't hut her!"

"I'm going home, Drew," May ran off crying. Her arm looked really bad. It was bruised and bleeding.

Drew glared at his dad before bolting into the house.

(End of flashback)

Drew was surprised that her parents still let him come over.

"Drew?" May poked him. "Are you still with me?"

"Huh?" Drew returned to reality really confused. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you had any money," she repeated for him.

"Yeah I have some. Why?"

"We might need to buy food," she said.

"We have to get moving soon. If they find us, we'll be in trouble," he reminded her.

"Right," she nodded, still holding his hand.

"We'll get food later," he said.

They walked for miles until they reached the end of LaRousse city. On one side there was nothing but water. On the other side there was a road. Grass grew all around it and even on top of it, but it was still a road. They turned towards the road not sure if it was safe.

"Should we go that way?" He asked her.

"We don't really have a choice," she said.

Drew started walking but May stopped.

"Something wrong?" Drew looked at her.

May was afraid to leave her home, but she wasn't going to let Drew go alone.

"No. Everything's fine," she lied.

They walked on for a while. Soon the sun started to rise.

"We should get away from the road," Drew yawned.

"Why?" May was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"So they can't see us if they come this way," Drew said.

"Yeah, good idea."

He pulled her through the tall grass until they couldn't see the road. May knew that her parents wouldn't know she was gone for a few more hours, so they walked until the sun was high in the sky. May couldn't walk anymore. She fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Let's rest," she said.

Drew nodded, sitting beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

No answer.

"May?" He looked at her. She was in a deep sleep.

Drew sighed. He gently placed her on the ground, and he crawled next to her. He was suddenly too tired to move. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. When her face was right next to his, he smiled. It was chilly out side, so he thought he'd try to keep her warm. He also wanted to protect her from the dangers that lie ahead of them.

She was his best friend. His only friend. She was so loyal to him. Drew never understood why people were loyal. He never understood many things. Like why people were so mean to him. Why was May different? And how did she get enough courage to run away?

"I'll have to ask her went she wakes up," he said, resting his head on hers.

He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Drew awoke to the sounds of sirens. Police sirens. He opened his eyes to see the dark blue sky.

"Night already?" It was times like these that Drew wished he had a watch.

"May, we have to go," he shook her gently.

"Go where?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Anywhere. I hear sirens," he told her.

At this, she jumped up and bumped her head on his.

"Sorry," she said.

He nodded, and they stood up.

May could see red lights from the street. "Do you really think it's the police?"

"I do," he said, walking forward.

"Where are you going?" She ran to catch up with him, dropping her heavy backpack on the ground.

"Anywhere," he looked at the sky. There were some dark clouds hanging over them.

"I should have brought a jacket," May shivered.

It began to sprinkle. Tiny drops of rain soaked through Drew's thin shirt.

"I think-," she sneezed.

"Are you okay? Don't answer, I know you're not," he said walking over to her.

"I'm freezing," she admitted.

"We should find shelter before it starts to rain harder." Right as he finished talking, it started to pour.

"You spoke to soon," May laughed.

Drew really wasn't in the mood. He saw that May's face was pale, and that she fell asleep because she was sick and not just because she was tired.

"May, you shouldn't have come with me," he said, coldly.

"But I wanted to." She fell to the ground shivering.

"I know," he walked to her.

He put his arms around her, and tried to pick her up. She let him.

"They're going to catch us, aren't they?" May asked.

"No, of course not! We'll get out of this." Drew ran for cover. Trees, a house, a bush, anything.

Water splashed up his pants as he ran. His cloths were becoming very heavy.

"May, hang on. For me?" He pleaded.

She nodded.

'_I have to find shelter or else May will…' _he shook his head._ 'No! I won't let that happen.'_

He fell to the ground too tiered to keep running. What would he do now?

"Hi, I'm Holly. What are you doing in the rain?" A girl with blond hair asked.

"Uh, we're out for a walk," Drew lied.

"In the rain? Your friend doesn't look too good!" Holly gasped. "Bring her to my house."

"Were is your house?" Drew wondered if it was safe.

"It's over there," she pointed to a little house by a barn.

"That's convenient," Drew said.

"Hurry, she isn't looking good at all," Holly started running towards her house. Drew followed quickly.

"By the way, I'm Drew," he said.

"Nice to meet you." Holly ran faster.

"So what are you out here?" Drew asked, smirking as he watched Holly frown.

"I was looking for my dog. He ran away right before it started raining," she told him.

"Oh." Drew didn't expect that.

When they got to the house, Holly's mother was waiting for her.

"Holly, where did you go?" She asked.

"No time for that, mom. She needs help," Holly explained, pointing at May.

"Yes. Bring her inside," she nodded at Drew.

Drew walked inside. It was extremely hot because of their fireplace.

"You can let her sleep on my bed." Holly led him to her room. She had pink carpet, walls, and bed sheets.

"You really like the color pink, don't you?" Drew asked putting May on the bed.

"Pink is my favorite color," she told him.

"What does she have?" Drew asked while covering May with the bright pink blanket. _'Too much pink!'_

"I don't know. There are many illnesses you could get around here. Maybe my mom knows," Holly said, running out of the room.

Drew's cell phone started vibrating. Drew picked it up and groaned. It was his father.

"I hate him so much," he muttered, smashing the phone against the wall.

Just then, Holly walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the broken phone on the floor.

"Nothing," he said.

"Anyways, mom doesn't know what it is, but you might want to try and cool her down. If the fever she has gets any worse…," she noticed Drew didn't want to hear what she was about to say.

"Want me to help?" She asked innocently.

"I can handle it," he replied, leaving the room.

"Oh," Holly seemed a little disappointed.

Drew returned a minute later with some pills.

"You got those from my grandmother, right?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Drew didn't really care where they came from as long as they helped.

He gave one to May, and she practically choked on it.

"Drew?" She couldn't open her eyes.

"I'm here," he ran to her.

"Surprisingly," Holly said under her breath.

'_I knew she shouldn't have come. I hope she'll be okay,' _He thought.

"Where am I?"

"My house. I'm Holly, and you are?" Holly said holding out her hand.

"May," she coughed.

"Nice to meet you May," she said happily. Holly withdrew her hand when she realized May couldn't see her.

"My mom should check her to make sure she'll be alright," Holly said.

"She'll be fine." Drew whispered the next part, "she has to be."

Holly and Drew left the room so Holly's mom could check on May.

"How long with this take?" Drew asked impacently.

"I have no idea," Holly sighed. '_This is going to be a long nigh.'

* * *

_Holly's mom walked out of the room and whispered something to her daughter. 

"Oh," Holly looked sad. "Drew, you should go see her."

Drew was confused, but did as he was told.

"Hi May," he said.

"Hey."

Drew sat on a chair by the bed she was in.

"Holly," he called.

"Yes?" She walked in like an obediant puppy.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Pneumonia," Holly whispered.

Drew nodded, and Holly left the room.

May choughed, startling Drew.

"May?"

She didn't answer.

"May?" He said her name louder.

She still didn't answer.

"May, please answer," he tried his best not to yell. He was getting frustranted. Placing his hand on hers, he repeated himself: "May, please answer!"

"Yes?" She coughed. "I feel old."

Drew laughed, then remembered that she was sick.

"May?"

"Uh, yeah?" She opened one eye.

"Promise me that you'll live so I can take you home," he said.

"I don't want to go home!"

"You're going home, and I'm leaving again," he told her.

She shook her head. "No! When you leave, I'm going with you."

"Fine." Drew knew he couldn't stop her.

"Good." She closed her eyes once more.

"Hey May?" He waited. "May?"

He shook her gently. "May, stay with me."

"I'm here, sort of," she said.

_'Sort of? How can you sort of be here?'_ When Drew was thinking this, he got an idea.

"May, if you live for me, how about I tell you a secret?"

"What kind of secret?" She tried to open her eyes.

"A secret, secret," he said, laughing.

She laughed too.

"kay."

"Good. Keep your promise," he said.

"Hey Drew?"

"What?" He looked at her.

"What's a secret, secret?" She asked.

"A secret!"

May looked confused, but nodded. "Okay."


	3. Poisen, leader of snakes

May was breathing slow and silently. Drew had to put his head next to hers just to hear it. Her eyes were shut tight and they weren't going to open any time soon. He hoped they would. He wanted to talk to her badly.

"May," he said for the one-hundredth time.

She didn't answer. She never did.

Drew was sure it was morning even if it was still raining. Holly's mom said she had called a doctor, but he wasn't here yet. Drew couldn't wait any longer.

"May, come on," he said. "Open your eyes."

She slowly began to move. She struggled to open one eye. She stared at him for a moment, before closing it again.

"May?" Drew wasn't sure if she was with him or not.

"Yes?" She asked, speaking softly.

"May, are you there?" He asked.

"I'm here."

He could tell that she was using a lot of energy trying to talk.

"May, do you wanna know the secret now?" He asked.

"Secret?" She tried to remember what he was talking about. "Oh yeah!"

She started coughing when she raised her voice.

"May!" Drew gave her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she coughed, drinking the water.

Drew heard Holly gasp. She probably heard him scream. Then he heard her shout: "Mom, where's the doctor!"

"Drew?"

Drew turned his attention back to May. "Yes?"

"What's the secret?"

"Um." Now that he thought about it, Drew didn't really want to tell her. Why, he didn't know. Half of him did want to tell her. After all, she deserves to know.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to," she said.

"No, I want to tell you… it's just…" He really didn't know what he was trying to say.

"Just what?" May choked on the air.

Drew was starting to panic. "Water?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"May, promise me that you won't laugh," Drew said.

"I don't think I have enough energy to laugh," she admitted.

Drew sighed. How can something so easy be so hard? Drew took a deep breath.

"May, I… uh… I love you!" He hid his face in the pink blanket.

'_Ah, pink!' _He covered his head with his arms.

May closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed, and placed her hand on his head.

"Drew, it's okay," she said.

He lifted his head when he heard his name. "How's that?"

His face was very red.

May tried her hardest not to laugh. He looked like a tomato!

"Because, um, I love you too," she said, passing out.

"May? May!" Drew shook her but she didn't wake up.

"Is the doctor here yet?" He asked.

"No! Stupid doctor," he head Holly say. Then he head a loud 'bang.'

"Holly," he called.

"I'm okay!" She ran into the room gasping for breath.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked for a doctor," Drew replied. "By the way, what was that bang?"

"Me tripping over a chair. The doctor will be her shortly," she informed him.

'_How can you trip over a chair?' _Drew thought for a moment. _'Holly and May would get along great!'_

He was holding May's hand now. She didn't move, and from what they could tell, she wasn't breathing ether.

"Oh my god!" Holly panicked. She ran around the room screaming.

"Calm down!" Drew ordered.

"But… she… and… air!" Holly tried saying something.

"You're not making sense," Drew told her. "Besides, May's strong. She'll live."

Holly didn't believe him. But she decided to leave him alone and wait for the doctor.

"I hope she will," he whispered.

A few minutes later Holly ran back into the room.

"Doctor's here!" She announced, tripping over the rug.

"Why do you keep on tripping?" Drew was getting annoyed.

"I'm running too fast," Holly said, leading him out of the room so the doctor could check May.

"May…," Drew couldn't stop think about her. Would she be alright? Why did he leave the room? Was that a real doctor? '_Of course it was! I'm just being paranoid,' _he thought.

'_And over protective!' _A voice pointed out.

'_That too. Wait, who are you?'_

'_Guess, grass head!'_

'_Espeon?'_ He thought, shaking his head.

'_Correct. You get a cookie,' _she laughed. '_So little, abused Drewy loves sweet, innocent May?'_

'_Yeah, so?'_ Drew didn't like all these questions.

'_So nothing. She loves you for your money,' _Espeon laughed.

'_No she doesn't!' _Drew was getting angry.

'_You're right, but how did you know that?' _

'_I could tell.'_

'_Well, that's good. Got to go, Drewy,' _Espeon's voice faded.

"Don't call me Drewy!" He said out loud.

"What?" Holly stared at him.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Okay," Holly said ignoring him.

The doctor walked out of the room, and Drew stood up.

"That took forever," Holly complained then remembered what was going on. "Never mind!"

"How is she?" Drew asked.

"She was very poorly treated," he said, looking at all the sad faces. "But she'll be fine now!"

"That's good!" Holly was obviously hyper.

Drew nodded.

The doctor walked into the living room to sit down. Drew ran up to May.

"May?" He sat back down in the chair.

"Hey Drew," May said.

"Hey." He couldn't hide the fact that he was happy.

May sat up.

"May, lie down," Drew ordered.

She shook her head, and hugged him tight.

"May?" He hugged her back.

"My head hurts," she complained.

"I'm sure it does." Drew heard Espeon speak again.

'_Lame,' _she laughed.

Drew was about to think of something to say, but he heard May crying.

"May, what's wrong?"

'_Still lame,' _Espeon yawned.

'_Shut up!'_

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

'_Aw, does Drewy know nothing about girls?'_

'_Stop calling me Drewy!' _

'_I refuse!'_

"Drew, are you still there?" May stared at him.

"Uh, yeah!"

'_Saved by May,' _Espeon said.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Your Espeon is bugging me."

"Espeon? Oh! You brought your Pokemon too, right?"

"Yes. I always have them with me. If there wasn't a rule about attacking humans… well, my father would be long gone by now," he laughed.

"What's so funny?" The doctor appeared out of nowhere.

May jumped.

"Knock first," Drew said.

Holly walked up behind them.

"Sorry about that. I was suppose to be watching him," she explained.

Drew gave her an odd look.

"Oh let me explain!" She leaned over to whisper: "He drank too much coffee."

Drew nodded.

"Come on doc." She dragged him out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the flying gorillas," she lied.

"Is he going to believe that?" Drew stared at the door.

"Yay!" The doctor jumped up and down.

"I guess so," May said closing her eyes.

Drew watched her for a minute, before leaving to find the 'doctor.'

"Hey," he called.

"Call me Fred!" The doctor said.

"Okay, Fred? What's going to happen to May?"

"Who?" Fred looked confused.

"My friend," he pointed to Holly's room.

"Oh. She just needs rest," Fred said.

"Thank you," Drew sighed.

Fred ran to the couch.

"He's coffee high," Holly said.

"Weirdo," Drew whispered.

"Yeah," Holly nodded.

"Help!" Fred yelled.

He was hanging upside down from the couch.

"I'll get _that_," she growled.

Drew shrugged, and walked back to Holly's room.

May was still sleeping, so he sat back down on the chair.

"I'm so bored," he said, resting his head on the pink bed.

'_when I rule the world, pink dies!'_

'_You're going to rule the world?' _Espeon laughed.

'_What's so funny?' _Drew growled.

'_You? Rule the world? That's hilarious! I suppose next you're going to tell me you wanna kill May!'_

Drew thought about his dad and shuttered.

'_You're just like him!' _Espeon said.

Drew growled. He was _not _like his father. Or was he? Now he was confused.

"I'm not like him," he chanted. "I'm not." He drifted off to sleep saying his little chant.

* * *

The next morning, Drew woke up with a headache.

"Ouch, what the heck?" He held his head for a moment.

"Hey Drew. Sorry I kicked you," May said from the doorway.

"So that's why I have a headache," he said under his breath. "It's okay!"

"Are you sure?" She ran to hug him.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Well if your sure," she said, grabbing his hand.

"So we're leaving?"

"Yep! We've stay in the same place for too long," she replied. "Also, it stopped raining!"

"Good," Drew said.

They said good-bye to Holly and her mom, and left their tiny home.

"I'm glad Fred's gone," Drew said.

"Me too. This morning he tried to eat my leg."

Drew stopped walking. " Say what?"

"He thought he was a dog," May explained.

"That doctor needs medical attention," Drew said.

"Yep!"

May took his hand again, and they continued walking away from Holly's house. Drew heard sirens in the distance. He began to wonder if the police would find them.

May was wondering what her parents were thinking. Did they miss her? Did they know she was gone? Duh. What did they think happened to her? She would never know.

"Look! I see something shiny," May said pointing to the grass.

"May, don't touch anything. And, I don't see it," he said looking around.

"There!" She pointed to the same spot.

"May!"

"You worry to much," she said, kissing his check.

"Uh…"

"I'm just going to check it out." May ran to the shiny object.

"Okay," Drew said quietly, walking towards her.

"Um, Drew?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He walked up beside her and saw what she was holding.

"An Arbok tooth," Drew said.

"It's huge!" May had to hold it with both of her hands.

"I'll say. But that means-" he was cut off by a loud hissing noise.

"Who dares to walk in _my _territory," a giant Arbok hissed.

"W-we d-didn't k-know it was your territory," May said, trying to stop shaking.

"Of course you didn't! No one does," he replied.

"What do you want?" Drew asked, stepping in front of May.

"To get rid of you, of course," he laughed.

"That's not what I meant!" Drew yelled.

"You will not raise your voice to me, boy," Arbok hissed, biting Drew's arm.

"Ah! What the?"

"So this is your fang?" May asked.

Arbok lashed his tail at Drew, and tossed him over his should.

"Yes."

"Oh." May didn't have anything to say.

"And my name is Poison," he hissed. "Leader of the snake tribe!"

Poison smacked Drew with his tail.

"Foolish boy!"

Drew bit the purple tail.

Poison screeched, biting Drew with his only good fang.

Drew's face turned pail.

"You're too easy to beat!" Poison hissed.

"I… ow!" Drew tried hitting the snake with his fists.

"Let him go! Please?" May cried.

"What's in it for me?" Poison asked.

"I… I'll do anything. Please, just let him go."

"Anything, huh?" Poison flipped Drew over his head. He landed right in front of May.

"Drew!" She hugged him.

"Now it's time to repay the favor," Poison said.

"What do you want?" May asked.

"I...," Poison couldn't finish. He looked into May's sad eyes and sighed.

"You may go," he said.

May stared at him.

"You don't understand? Maybe I should tell the boy." He pulled Drew towards him with his tail.

"What do you want?" Drew glared at him.

"Take her and go!" Poison dropped him.

"Come on May," Drew grabbed her hand.

"And don't come back!" Poison yelled, trying to sound threatening.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Drew promised.

"So where to next?" May asked.

"I have no idea."


	4. Nightwing's world of death

Drew had a huge headache now. Espeon wouldn't stop talking to him. She kept call him Drewy and talking about his father. She also came to conclusions too easily.

May was tripping over rocks.

"My feet hurt. Can we stop?" She asked.

"No. We need to go farther," Drew replied.

'_Drewy is a big boy now!' _

'_Leave me alone!' _

"May, do something about Espeon!" Drew stopped to bang his head on a tree.

"Espeon, come out!" She through the poke ball into the air.

'_What now?' _Espeon groaned.

"Espeon, leave Drew alone," May said.

'_Why? It's so fun to mess with him!'_

Drew banged his head harder against the tree.

"Espeon be nice!"

'_Nice? Nice! When have I ever been nice?!'_

"Espeon!"

"May," Drew said.

"What?"

"I think I broke my head."

"What…?" May saw that Drew's head was bleeding. "Oh."

May dragged Drew across the field with Espeon following them.

"Drew, wake up! I found something interesting," May said.

Drew stood up for the first time in hours. "This had better be good."

"I found a cliff!" She looked over the edge of the cliff. "See!"

"That's great… wow!" Drew looked down at the tiny dots below. "May don't lean over the edge!"

"Should we go down it?" May said, already climbing down.

"May, no!" Drew tried to pull her up.

"I wanna climb down! I'm bored," May whined.

"You are not going down there!"

'_Too late.'_

May slid down the cliff screaming: "I changed my mind!"

"May!" Drew jumped down onto a rock.

'_Drew, I could just use my powers.'_

"Why didn't you tell me that before I jumped?!" Drew screamed.

'_It slipped my mind,'_ Espeon admitted.

Drew saw rocks hitting him, but he couldn't see May. Landing on a rock, Drew looked up at the laughing Espeon.

'_Use Flygon!'_

"Duh. Go, Flygon!" He called out the dragon Pokemon.

"Fly!"

He jumped on Flygon's back. "Dive down and find May."

Flygon nodded and swooped down. He couldn't see anything because a thick fog covered the area.

'_This could be trouble,' _Espeon said, jumping down the cliff.

"May!" Drew called.

"Fly?"

"Cheese? How does that help us find May?"

Flygon shrugged.

"Drew, help!" May called from above them.

"Fly up, Flygon," Drew commanded.

Nodding, Flygon did a flip and flew up.

Espeon jumped on Drew's head.

"Do you mind?" Drew asked.

'_Yes. Shut up and fly!'_

Drew shook his head, annoyed at Espeon.

A black Charizard flew in front of Drew.

"Humans never come to the valley of the dead," the Charizard said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nightwing, the dark Charizard," he said proudly. "I kill all those who enter."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the dragon of death!" Nightwing glared at Drew.

"Have you seen my friend May?"

"That girl? She's down there!" Nightwing pointed to the ground.

"Thanks!" Drew said as Flygon flew towards the ground.

"Wait! I can't let you pass!" Nightwing shot a black fireball towards Flygon.

"Flygon, use dragon breath!"

Flygon turned around and tried to shoot a dragon breath at Nightwing. The fireball was too fast. It smashed into Flygon, knocking Drew and Espeon off. When Flygon tried to catch them, Nightwing Grabbed his tail.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

Flygon flapped his wings wildly, hoping to catch Nightwing off guard. Unfortunately Nightwing was more skilled the Flygon. Using his head, he knocked Flygon to the ground on top of Drew.

"These humans make things too easy," Nightwing laughed.

Flygon struggled to get up. He refused to let his trainer down. Using his tail to support his weak body, Flygon grabbed Drew.

"Fly!" He shook his trainer trying to wake him up.

Drew opened an eye. "Yes?"

"Gon! Flygon!" Flygon said urgently.

"May!" Drew remembered, jumping to the ground.

Espeon looked up with a terrified expression on her face. She used her tail to pinpoint were Nightwing was.

"How do you like it?" The death dragon landed beside them.

Drew looked around the fog.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You humans are so stupid," Nightwing sighed.

He used his wings to blow away the fog.

"Take a look at the valley!"

Drew looked around the 'valley' sadly. There was no grass in sight. All you could see was piles of dirt everywhere. Standing on top of these dirt piles was a wooden cross. Some were glowing red.

"Why are they glowing?" Drew asked.

"Them?" Nightwing pointed to a glowing cross. "It's because they committed crimes in their past lives. They are being punished by having to live on the filthy rock forever."

"Do all the souls come here?"

"That's right. I take the lost souls and lay them to rest here. That's why it's call the valley of the dead or death valley," Nightwing explained.

"Why is this one glowing purple?" Drew pointed to the cross in front of him.

"It's waiting for someone. The purple means loneliness. They are waiting for someone they left behind," Nightwing sighed.

Drew stared at it for a moment. He saw his mother standing beside him.

"I hate my life!" He fell to the ground.

"What's going on here?" May ran up to them.

'_The murder chase is closed!' _Espeon jumped on her trainer.

"Espeon," May sighed.

Drew didn't look up from the ground when he returned Flygon.

"Drew?" May walked up to him.

For once in his life, Drew didn't notice her.

"Drew?" She repeated.

He still didn't notice her. He felt more alone then ever before.

"Hey…" She sat down next to him.

"Drew?"

He pounded his fists against the ground. Startled, May jumped backwards. It was only then that he noticed her there.

"May?" He put his face in his hands.

"Drew, what's wrong? And don't say nothing," she said.

"My mother is here," he pointed to the cross glowing purple.

"Your mother? What happened to her?" May moved closer to him.

"She was murdered by my father. He still blames me for her death, but it was him! He caused all this pain and heartache I've felt for so long!"

"Aw, Drew I'm so sorry!" May cried. She hugged him tight, and he still stared at the ground, unwilling to look at her.

They heard laughter echo from behind them.

"What are you laughing at?" May growled.

"You! This is so hilarious," Nightwing was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"You cold hearted monster!" May yelled.

'_You, bone head, shut up!' _Espeon said.

"Make me!" Nightwing challenged her.

'_Back off, Nightworm. I'm warning you,' _Espeon said, glaring.

"Very funny, girly," Nightwing said.

Espeon rolled her eyes.

"Time to end this," Nightwing growled.

He flapped his huge wings, creating a shadowy mist. The mist surrounded the valley. Nightwing shot a powerful dark flamethrower at the sky to create an even darker shadow.

May noticed all the darkness, so she looked up.

"What's going on?" She asked Nightwing.

"I'm ending this here and now!" He growled.

"Ending what?" Drew looked up too.

"This pathetic display of human emotion!"

Shadows crept along the sides of the dirt piles. They came closer and closer, faster and faster, until they reached the group.

"My friends, destroy them!" Nightwing pointed to May and Drew.

The shadows jumped over their heads surrounding them in darkness.

"Espeon!" May shouted.

No answer.

"Flygon, use protect!" Drew commanded, releasing the dragon again.

"Fly!"

Flygon created a huge green shield. It knocked the shadows away from them.

"My friends, don't give up!"

The shadows jumped on the shield, scratching and tearing it.

"Flygon!" Drew shouted.

The dragon Pokemon was taking the attacks. He could barely stand up.

Out of the darkness they could see a light. Espeon jumped onto the shield, knocking the shadows back. Drew returned Flygon as Espeon faced Nightwing.

"Nightwing, we challenge you," May said.

"Nightwing laugh. "You, challenge me? That's hilarious!"

'_We do,' _Espeon confirmed.

"Well if you insist," Nightwing growled, standing in a battle position.

"Espeon, use fury swipes!" May ordered.

Espeon slashed Nightwing with her long claws. She was trying to scratch his face, but he head butted her. She fell to the ground, but quickly got up and swiped her claws along his neck.

Growling in pain, Nightwing used a dark fire blast to send her flying. She hit the ground with a loud 'thud.'

"Espeon, use psychic!"

Espeon slowly got up, and shot a wave of energy at Nightwing. He barely managed to dodge.

"Confusion!"

Espeon's eyes started to glow blue, and Nightwing rose into the air. Feeling power she never knew she had, Espeon through Nightwing into the ground.

"Enough! I give," Nightwing sighed. "I'm too old to keep fighting like this."

"We win! Great job Espeon." She ran to hug the fox-like Pokemon.

'_You expected something less?' _

"Espeon, return," she said, recalling her Pokemon.

"Well, well, you defeated Nightwing. I suppose he is of little use to me now," a strange voice said. "Then again, light always beats darkness."

"Master Cal," Nightwing bowed.

"You seem strong, for a girl," Cal laughed.

He walked towards her. May could see his jet-black hair from miles away. His dark cloths made him look almost demon-like. He wore a hood that covered the back of his head. He pulled it up the rest of the way.

"I'm Cal, and you are?"

"None of your business," Drew said, walking in front of May.

"My, my… aren't you rude. I just asked for a name," Cal said innocently.

"Obey the master!" Nightwing ordered.

His shouts didn't faze Drew. He just stood there, glaring at Cal.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with a _loser _like him," Cal asked, pointing to Drew.

"Uh…" May looked at the ground.

"I'm still here!" Drew reminded them.

"Who cares? How did you beat Nightwing?" Cal asked.

"If that Espeon weren't here I could have won," Nightwing said.

"Sure," Cal said uncaringly.

Cal grabbed May's arm, dragging her away from Drew.

"Hey, let go!" May yelled, trying to kick him.

"And why should I?" Cal smiled evilly.

"Drew!"

Drew just stood there. Why did May let this guy call him a loser? Usually she would stand up for him, not that he needed her to. May just seemed out of it. But should he let this guy take her?

" Drew, help!" May was crying now.

Drew still just stood there.

"Well it looks like you don't care what I do to her," Cal said.

Drew looked at the ground.

"Drew…," May cried harder.

"Actually, I do!" Drew said, jumping on Cal.

They rolled around on the floor, punching and kicking each other. Nightwing silenced them with a deep growl.

Drew got to his feet, and ran to May.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

May looked at the ground. '_What's wrong with Drew?' _

Drew saw her said face and said: "Sorry it took me so long to say something."

"It's okay," May nodded.

"How dare you? I _will _get what I want!" Cal growled, jumping on May.

"Get off of her!" Drew kicked him in the side.

"You kick hard," he admitted, standing up.

Drew pulled May up. She hugged him, and he could feel her shaking.

"Oh Master, what have you become?" Nightwing sighed.

"Let's call a truce, shall we?" Cal walked towards them.

"Don't touch her!" Drew snapped, slapping Cal in the face.

"I don't see why you care, or why she cares about a loser like you!" He yelled. "He's a loser. Can't you see that?"

"Maybe so, but I don't care. At least he doesn't want to hurt me like you do!" She shouted.

Cal covered his ears, and Drew smiled.

"Looks like _I _win," Drew said.

"Not on your life!" Cal growled. " I _will _get her! It's only a matter of time!"

"Sure," Drew rolled his eyes.

Cal growled. He hopped onto Nightwing and they flew away.

"Interesting guy, huh?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." May was still shaking a bit.

"Let's get out of here," Drew said, starting to walk away.

"Yeah. Don't let him get me, please."

"I won't," Drew promised.

'_Why would he want May? Who exactly was that guy?' _Drew wondered.


	5. The evil in blackmailing

Nightwing soared through the sky, eager to get to his destination. He dropped Cal off at the end of the valley of the dead. Cautiously looking around, Nightwing quietly landed at the entrance to a cave.

The cave was cloaked in a thick blanket of fog. Nightwing looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. Not seeing a soul, he slowly entered the cave.

The inside of the cave was completely dark. He walked close to the wall, his tail hitting the smooth rock every once in a while.

He stopped.

The top of the cave was broken, reveling an almost full moon.

"I'm here, as you requested," Nightwing bowed.

"Ah, yes," a voice said.

Footsteps could be heard from the shadows. A large Drapion crawled out of the darkness. His pinchers dripped with unused poison.

"Well? Did you get the girl?" The Drapion asked.

"No. Master Cal got attacked by the boy, Dragon," Nightwing said.

"You let her get away?!" Dragon raised his voice slightly.

"No. I thought the boy would get suspicious if I tried anything," Nightwing explained.

"We need her for the ceremony! Now that she is so far away from home we'll have no trouble catching her!" Dragon laughed.

"What about the boy, sir?" Nightwing sighed. He was never the evil type, but Dragon held his only crime against him, so he didn't have a choice.

"I'll kill him personally! Then we can use the girl for the resurrection of the Drapion ceremony!" Dragon cried.

"Yes, sir," Nightwing said.

"Does Cal know about this?" Dragon questioned.

"No. He wants her for something else," Nightwing said.

Dragon nodded.

"And what might that be?"

"Some stupid human thing, sir," Nightwing said.

"Ah, yes. We could let him have her for a while," Dragon said.

Nightwing's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't see any harm in it. He doesn't care about her, right?"

"No, sir," Nightwing replied. "But we can't do that!"

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Dragon slashed Nightwing with his tail.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Nightwing said.

"Good. Now get her!" He yelled.

"But-" Nightwing began.

"But, nothing! You don't want to die because you killed a human, right?" Dragon reminded him.

Nightwing closed his eyes. "It was an accident!" He protested.

"But you still killed him. Even if it was an 'accident.'" Dragon argued.

"I didn't mean to kill him. He got in the way of my flamethrower!"

"Doesn't matter. Just get the girl!" Dragon growled, unable to control his anger.

"Yes, sir!" Nightwing ran towards the entrance to the cave.

"Don't come back until you get her!" He shouted.

Nightwing rushed out of the cave, a million thoughts racing through his head. Not having time to think about them, he jumped into the sky and flew away.

* * *

May and Drew walked together in silence. May didn't know what to say, and Drew was thinking about what happened.

Drew had a vision.

"What the?" He stopped.

He saw a dark dragon, a monster, and a boy. The boy was surrounded in flames, the monster in poison, and the dragon was flying high in the sky. A large blue lake stood in the middle of them.

"Drew?" May looked at him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Drew said.

"You sure?" May asked not believing what he said.

Drew shook his head. "Positive."

They walked a little farther, coming to a town made up of tree houses.

"Fortree city," May said.

"Yeah," Drew looked around.

"We need a Pokemon center," May said, dragging him up the rope ladder.

"I don't like this," Drew said under his breath.

When they got to the top of the ladder, a girl greeted them.

"Hi, have you seen my Poochyena?" She asked.

"You mean that one?" Drew pointed to a small black puppy.

"Poochy!" The girl screamed, running to her dog.

Drew shook his head, and May pulled him to the Pokemon center. All of a sudden, May stopped.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked. He looked through the doors of the Pokemon center. He saw one lady that stood out from all the rest. May's mom, Caroline.

"Ah!" May hid behind Drew.

"May," Drew sighed, dragging her behind a tree house.

"Are you sure you haven't seen here?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm positive," Nurse Joy said calmly.

Caroline nodded sadly, and walked to a different house.

"Well if it isn't the little runaways," Max laughed from behind them.

"How did you know we were here?" May asked.

"I saw you. Don't worry, mom hasn't seen you yet," he replied.

"Are you sure?" May looked scared.

When Max nodded, she hugged him.

"Good."

"Does she kill you like this?" Max asked Drew.

"Nope. I'm lucky." The two boys laughed, and May growled.

"Shut up! Maybe I should just go home!"

Drew stopped laughing instantly. He studied his shoes for a few minutes.

"May, be nice," Max scolded her.

"Shut up, Max." She hit him on the head.

"Max!" Caroline called.

"That's mom. Sis, I gotta go," Max said, looking around.

"Okay, bye Max!"

Max nodded, running towards his mom.

"May, do you wish you were home?" Drew finally stopped looking at his warn-out shoes.

"No. I'm perfectly happy here," she replied, walking to the Pokemon center.

"Wait," Drew grabbed her arm. "We shouldn't go in looking like this!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?!"

"Nothing. The Nurse Joy would recognize you, so we should get some disguises."

May nodded, and they walked to the nearest cloth store. They didn't have much money, so they got something cheap.

"How do I look?" May asked, coming out of the dressing room.

She was wearing plain blue jeans with a white shirt. A small, brown jacket covered her arms, and she had a blue baseball hat on.

"Nice," Drew said, smiling.

He was wearing a long black coat with a tall collar. He wore a brown cowboy hat to hide his green hair, and sunglasses to hide his eyes.

"No offence, but you look like a murderer," May laughed.

"Do I look like me?"

"Nope," she admitted.

"Good. Now let's pay for this stuff."

After they bought their disguises, May and Drew walked to the Pokemon center.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked sweetly.

"We need a room and a Pokemon check up," Drew said in a fake deep voice.

"Sure," Nurse Joy said, taking their Pokemon. "Your room number is 3." She handed them a key.

"Thanks," May said, taking the key.

They walked to room three and opened the door. May ran into the bathroom to change her cloths. Drew sighed. He had his cloths under the black coat. Shutting the door, Drew took the hat and coat off. Then he grabbed the sunglasses from his face.

"This things are itchy," he said.

"And these cloths are uncomfortable," May complained, walking out of the bathroom in her normal cloths.

She looked around the room for the first time. It had one set of bunk beds with white shits. The walls were brown, and two dressers lined the window. The floor was wooden, and the bathroom was tiny.

"Wow, I call top bunk!" May shouted, climbing the ladder.

Drew sighed, sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Unless you want it?" May offered.

"You take it," Drew said, lying down on his bed.

"Okay!"

Drew turned his gaze to the window and the world beyond it.

May stared at him from the top bunk.

Drew sighed. Closing his eyes, he began to have a strange dream.

* * *

(Drew's dream)

He was walking along some sort of river. The river shinned with the light from the moon. Drew didn't know where he was going, but his feet obviously did. He looked around at all the shadowy trees. Their shadows growing taller as he walked along the lake. He heard voices in the distance.

"I've head these voices before," he whispered.

A black-haired boy was laughing with a black Charizard at his side.

"Cal and Nightwing!" Drew exclaimed, quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

Cal looked in his direction, but didn't see anything unusual. Drew kept quiet trying to hear what they were saying.

"We got her!" Cal said, happily.

Nightwing just nodded. His face was expressionless, but Drew could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, Master," Nightwing bowed.

Then, he heard a new voice.

"We can start the ceremony!" A Drapion cried.

"Yes. How wonderful!" Nightwing faked a laugh.

"Ceremony?" Drew stared at them in confusion.

"With the girl, I shall gain immortality and revive my fallen comrades!" The Drapion said.

"That's great, Dragon!" Cal said.

Drew never saw this girl they were talking about, but for some reason he knew it was May.

'_Why her?' _He asked himself.

"Good. The ceremony shall begin at midnight," Dragon informed them.

"Were is it?" Cal asked.

"The top of that volcano." He pointed to a huge mountain behind them.

"Great! We'll be there to watch," Cal said.

Nightwing nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Drew was transported to the top of an active volcano. He could see the steam coming off the molten lava as it rose. The fiery hot rocks he stood on burned his feet. And, for some odd reason, he wasn't wearing shoes.

He saw Dragon holding onto a tied up May. He knew he couldn't do anything, so Drew just listened to their conversation.

"You're a monster!" May shouted in Dragon's face.

"And you're an annoying sacrifice," he retorted, holding her over the pit of boiling lava.

May screamed in fear, and Drew looked away. '_How could anyone treat May this badly?'_

Cal smirked from behind Dragon.

"Drop her," he said.

May frowned, and Nightwing looked at them from a distance.

"With pleasure," Dragon replied, releasing May.

She screamed but the sound was lost in the noise of the boiling lava.

Drew turned away to keep himself from crying. He watched as Cal and the two Pokemon floated away. Everything around him turned dark.

* * *

Drew woke with a start. Sitting bolt up right, he screamed in fear and pain. He was wet with sweat, and his head was hurting badly.

The scream started May. He heard her jump, and roll out of bed. She hit the wooden floor hard. Yelping in pain, May crawled to her feet and attempted to rub her sore leg.

"Drew, why did you scream?" She asked, angry that he woke her up and fell out of bed.

"May…" Drew smiled, and jumped out of bed. He startled her even more by pulling her into a huge hug.

"Drew, what's wrong?" May asked, concerned.

"I just had a nightmare," he replied.

May nodded.

Drew quickly kissed her forehead, and jumped into his bed, pretending to sleep.

May slowly climbed up the latter. She lyed down on the top bunk lost in thought. _'Drew is one strange guy, but that's why I love him.' _She yawned, falling asleep thinking about Drew.


	6. A mystery?

Drew woke up to tapping on the window. He groaned. Who would wake him up this early? Tripping out of bed, Drew slowly walked to the window. He peered out of it. He saw a dark shadow moving along the side of the Pokemon center. It moved to the front door and slipped in. Curiosity getting the better of him, Drew quietly walking out of the room to check it out.

"I'll only be gone a minute," he said to himself.

Silently walking down the hallway like a cat stalking its prey, Drew cautiously looked around every corner. He constantly saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head it was gone. He heard a strange ticking noise, but he didn't think much of it at first.

Drew started to think that the noise was trouble. It was getting louder by the minute. Thinking quickly, Drew slipped into a room where the noise was the loudest. He looked around the room. It was a normal room, beds, a bathroom, and a window. Drew walked towards the window and the noise stopped.

"What the?"

He walked backwards and the noise started again. He moved forward and it stopped. The silence in the room frightened him a little. He heard the door creak from behind him. Spinning around, Drew stared at a slightly open door.

"Who is there?" He asked.

He got no reply.

"I'm warning you, I have a…," he looked around the room. "A pencil!"

The door swung back and forth but no one entered. Drew pointed the pencil at the door, and sighed. Tossing the pencil aside, he ran through the now half open door.

He sprinted through the hall trying not to make too much noise. He quickly opened the door to his room, and ran in. He looked around the room to see everything was normal. But there was a pillow on the floor. May's pillow? He ran to pick it up.

"May, is this yours?" He asked.

Drew waited a minute, but got no answer.

He walked to the dresser seeing a note on it.

_Dear Drew,_

_I'm going outside for a bit. You weren't here when I woke up, so I wrote this note. Anyways, it was too hot in that room. See you soon. _

_Love,_

_May. _

_P.S: where did the apples go? I can't find them… you know, the ones we bought earlier? Bye!_

Drew looking in his backpack.

"Why didn't she look here?" Drew wondered. "Wait, since when did May start waking up at 7:30 AM?"

Drew thought something strange was going on. May never woke up this early, and she never leaves without breakfast unless they have none. But they do have some! And he was only gone for 10 minutes at least. How could May have gotten ready to go outside and eaten breakfast in 10 minutes? She usually took a two-hour shower.

Drew looked out the window. It was pouring outside. Why would May walk outside in the rain? Drew raced out the door, grabbing a donut before he left the Pokemon center.

"May!" He called.

He ran through the wet, empty streets of Fortree city. He climbed up another latter looking for May. Maybe she was in the store? Nope. It was still closed. Cursing under his breath, Drew climbed back down the latter. Maybe she was at the park? Yeah, the park! He ran towards what looked like a park. It was a huge field with a lake in the middle of it.

"She has to be here," Drew said.

He slowly walked through the park calling her name. The rain soaked through his shirt making him shiver.

"May!"

He heard water splash behind him. Prepared to fight, Drew spun around to see someone running towards him. He grabbed his poke ball, but quickly put it back when he realized who it was.

"Drew, it's me!" May shouted over the rain.

Her voice was almost lost in the wind, but Drew heard what she said. Sighing in relief, Drew ran to her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"To the bathroom," he lied. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her.

"But there was a bathroom in the room!"

"Well… where were _you?"_

"I went to take a walk. I thought I left a note…," she said.

"You did," he confirmed. "You left without breakfast and a shower?"

"Well it was raining, so I decided to skip a shower 'til I got back. I ate a donut," she answered.

Drew nodded. He saw something in her eye that made him suspicious. Was it fear? If so, fear of what?

"May, is everything all right?"

"Yeah! Why?" She looked at him, confused.

"Never mind!"

Something strange was going on, and Drew was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Drew saw the shadow again. It darted out from under a tree. It looked as if it was racing towards him.

"May, get out of the way!" He pushed her aside.

The shadow passed right through him, knocking him to the floor.

May sat on the ground. She had no idea what was going on.

Drew sat up, startled. What just happened? He felt weird. His chest hurt badly, and his vision was beginning to get blurry.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered before passing out.

"Drew!" May yelled, alarmed.

She ran to him and shook him. He didn't move. She shook him harder. Sighing in defeat, May dragged Drew to some sort of shelter of trees. They trees surrounded a small patch of grass like an umbrella.

"You'll be safe here," she promised him. "I'll look for food."

She released Espeon to watch Drew, and Blaziken to help her find food.

'_Well Drew, if May wasn't here you'd be dead by now,' _Espeon laughed.

"Be good and watch him," May said. Espeon nodded, and May walked away with Blaziken.

Blaziken slowly walked behind May. He was thinking about everything Espeon had told him. So someone had attacked May? '_I'll get my revenge,' _he thought.

May was running far ahead of him, and he realized that he would soon be left behind. He quickly ran to catch up with her.

"Slowpoke," May laughed. Blaziken growled but did nothing.

May ran ahead of him again. She was looking through every bush for berries. Suddenly something landed beside her.

"Blaziken!"

He looked up to see Nightwing standing beside May. '_So that's the dark Charizard Espeon told me about!' _

Blaziken didn't hesitate to launch a flamethrower in Nightwing's direction. Reacting on instinct, Nightwing jumped out of the way, and shot his own flamethrower at Blaziken.

Blaziken reacted quickly, jumping out of the way and using a mega kick. His foot began to glow blue as he jumped towards Nightwing. Nightwing shook his head and shot a fire blast at Blaziken.

"Blaziken!" May shouted as her Pokemon hit the ground.

"Pathetic human trained Pokemon. I was already trained when Cal caught me."

"You're just a murderer!" May yelled.

Nightwing closed his eyes in shame. That murder was an accident. It happened before he became a dragon of death. Actually, that was the reason he became a dragon of death! All because of that stupid boy.

May returned Blaziken sadly. Now who would save her? She really needed to stop relying on people for everything.

"Now Dragon will have to keep it a secret," Nightwing said, more to himself then May.

"Secret?" May echoed.

"Shut up!" Nightwing snapped, grabbed her.

"Hey, let go!" May screamed trying to kick the mighty dragon.

"Another struggle, huh?" Nightwing sighed in frustration. He was going to have to do this the hard way.

He raised his claw over her head ready to hit her. He was about to knock her out, but a voice stopped him.

"Petal dance!"

A Roselia jumped out of nowhere, performing a flawless petal dance. The petals surrounded Nightwing. He was amazed rather then angry. The petals were so beautiful.

Snapping out of his daydream, Nightwing flapped his wings in an attempt to blow away the petals. The petals began to glow blue, circling Nightwing. They shot into the air then reversed direction. Nightwing stared at them. They sliced him in the neck, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice team work, guys!"

"Roselia!"

'_You bet!'_

"Drew, Roselia, Espeon!" May called.

"May," he said, running to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

Roselia walked to Drew's side.

"Thanks to you too, Roselia," May said.

"Ro," the rose Pokemon nodded.

'_And me!' _Espeon cried.

"And you," May patted her Pokemon on the head.

'_We totally kicked his but!'_

They heard a low growl coming from behind them.

"I'll get you, one day," Nightwing sighed.

"Not with me around," Drew argued.

Nightwing glared at him, but decided Drew might be right. After all, it was love, wasn't it? Now he was confusing himself with useless human emotions. Wait, couldn't Pokemon love too? Now he was completely confused.

Shaking his head to clear it, Nightwing lunged at May. She screamed in response to his attack.

"Magical leaf," Drew ordered.

Multi colored leaves floated around Nightwing. Knowing that the attack was impossible to dodge, he shot a fire blast right through the leaves, burning some of them.

"Stun spore!"

Yellow powder flew towards Nightwing. Think fast, he blew the powder back at them with a gust attack.

Roselia jumped in the air to meet the attack. She wanted Drew to save May, so she took the attack instead of him.

"Roselia," he called, but she couldn't move. "Return." She was absorbed into the poke ball.

Espeon got paralyzed in the attack too, so May returned her to her poke ball.

"How will you win now?" Nightwing smirked, grabbing May again.

"Drew, help!" She cried.

He nodded silently, releasing Flygon.

Nightwing jumped into the air trying to escape. Drew saw this and followed him with Flygon. Flygon wasn't nearly as fast as Nightwing, but he knew that he had to try and catch up. Searching for hidden strength, Flygon began to speed up.

"It's no use!" Nightwing growled, flying faster.

"Oh yeah?" Drew smirked. "Hyper beam!"

Flygon charged for a hyper beam, but Nightwing was ready. He dodged the blast right when Flygon shot it.

"Change directing," he said calmly.

Flygon nodded, and flew upwards. The hyper beam followed, hitting Nightwing in the shoulder.

Flygon sped up to catch May. Nightwing dropped her when he was hit.

"May!"

Drew caught her as Flygon caught up to the dark dragon.

Nightwing was now flying under them. He was growling in pain and rage. He met Drew's gaze and began to glare. Drew glared too, and commanded Flygon to fly back to the Pokemon center. Flygon nodded, and flew away from Nightwing.

"You'll pay for this!" Nightwing shouted after them.

"Sure," Drew shouted back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He could see that she was scared to death. This journey of theirs was too much for her, and they both knew it. Drew decided that he would take her back home and continue alone.

Once they got back to the Pokemon center, Drew climbed into the room through the window. He quickly grabbed their stuff and climbed back out.

"Let's head to LaRouse now," Drew told Flygon.

"No!" May argued.

"May, you're not coming with me anymore," he tried to tell her.

May shook her head, and did something unexpected. She ran from him.

"May, come back!" He called.

She looked back at him, but kept on running.

"I guess I'll follow her," Drew sighed.

May probably thought he didn't want her around. He was going to have explain.

"May, I need to tell you something!" He yelled over the pounding of the rain.

She tripped in a puddle, and tried to stand up. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed her arm before she could run again.

"May, I know what you're thinking, and I know how you feel-" she cut him off.

"You couldn't possible know how I feel!" She spat.

"May…"

"If you don't want me around… I'll understand!"

"No, it's not that," he sighed.

"Then what is it? Do you think I'm not strong enough? Well you're wrong!"

"Fine, I'm wrong. Please stop running."

"No! I don't want to go back home."

"Fine. I'm not going to make you. I wouldn't want to be alone, anyways," Drew said.

May nodded, but Drew could see that she was crying.

"Stop it, May! They won't get you. _I_ won't let them," he promised.

"Yeah, okay!"

They walked back to the Pokemon center in silence. Instead of flying on Flygon, Drew returned him, and they walked out of Fortree city together.


	7. Jewel

A purple dot scampered across the field looking for prey. Her small, round ears were perked up, listening for sighs of movement. Her skinny tail was dragging on the ground. Then she heard it. A footstep! She was too hungry to care what it was. Her red eyes scanned the grassy field. She raised her pink noise to sniff the air. It was a human, but she could still look for food there. Turning around, she sprinted towards the soft noise.

The grass parted as she ran through it. She would get some food soon! Nothing could stop her now.

* * *

"I think I hear something?" Drew looked around the path.

""I don't see anything," May sighed. They've been walking for hours, and all she wanted to do was rest.

The grass moved beside Drew's feet.

"What the?" He leaned over to check it out.

As he peered through the grass a small, purple rat jumped towards him.

"Whoa!"

The rat grabbed his leg in her tiny paws, and bit down with all her strength. Drew easily shook the scrawny rat off his leg.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Drew, it's just a Rattata," May said, trying to calm him down.

"I don't care!" Drew walked towards her.

The little Rattata tried to run, but he grabbed her tail. Squeaking in fear, the Rattata headbutted his hand. Drew yelped in pain, releasing the poor Rattata. She jumped to her feet, and turned to run again. Drew picked her up by her tail. She squirmed trying to get free.

"Drew, let the poor thing go!" May smacked him in the head, causing him to drop the Rattata.

"Hey!"

The Rattata ran to May.

"Are you scared?" May asked, picking her up gently.

She nodded.

"Drew, you can't attack a defenseless creature."

Drew didn't answer.

"You want some food?" She asked the rat.

The Rattata nodded.

"Okay."

May stole Drew's new backpack, and grabbed an apple.

"Here you go," she handed it to the Rattata.

The Rattata grabbed the apple, eating it all in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, I guess you were hungry."

She nodded again.

"Hey, do you wanna come with me?" May offered.

"Rat!"

She looked too tired to fight, so May just tapped her with an empty poke ball. She was quickly absorbed into it. Then, May released her.

"Rattata!"

"I think I'll call you… Jewel!"

"Rat!" She squeaked happily, jumping onto May's shoulder.

"You're so cute!"

"May…," a faint voice said.

"Drew? Sorry, I forgot about you!"

She ran to him with Jewel on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at his bleeding leg.

"Uh, no," he answered.

Jewel jumped off of May's shoulder. She rubbed Drew's injured leg with her head.

"Aw, Jewel likes you," May said.

Drew rolled his eyes. The rat didn't like him two minutes ago.

May bandaged up Drew's leg, and picked up Jewel.

"Come on, let's go," Drew said, trying to walk.

May ran to his side. "No! You're hurt."

"I'm fine! I can walk," he lied, but May saw right through it.

She shook her head. "Let me help you!"

Jewel watched the two argue. She was feeling very tired.

"No, I can walk, see?," He reassured her.

"Well… okay," May sighed in defeat.

"Good," Drew limped to his backpack.

"I'll carry that." May grabbed it before he could get there.

"Hey!" He tried to run after her. Realizing it was no use, he began to limp slowly again.

Jewel watched Drew with an amused expression on her face. She quickly grabbed the backpack out of May's hands, and ran with it.

"Jewel," May called. "This complicates things."

* * *

Jewel swerved past trees, bushes, and whatever else you find on a dirt path. Not looking where she was going, Jewel smashed into a light purple leg. Well, she thought it was a leg.

"What was that for?" The creature growled.

"It's just a Rattata," a boy laughed.

Jewel growled. Who are these guy?

The creature flicked Jewel with his 'leg.'

"Get out of here!"

When Jewel didn't run, the boy said: "Dragon's word is law."

Jewel nodded not fully understanding.

"Get away from Jewel," May shouted, running towards them.

"Oh, that's yours?" Dragon laughed. "What a pathetic looking Pokemon!"

Jewel wasn't going to take his insults anymore. She jumped on to his so-called leg, and bit it with her sharp front tooth.

"How dare you, you insignificant creature!"

Dragon kicked her off and was preparing to hit her with his tail.

"Stop it!" May grabbed Jewel.

Dragon stopped his tail from hitting her. He wanted to hit that mouse, but he needed May for the ceremony. Drew limped towards Cal.

"What is _that_?" Cal laughed at Drew's pathetic state.

"I'm human. What are _you?_" He replied, earning a glare from Cal.

"I'm smart," Cal replied.

"Sure," Drew said sarcastically.

Cal was ready to punch Drew, but May stopped him with her arm.

"You can't hit him, he's hurt!" She protested.

"I can do whatever I want," Cal said.

May backed up, until Drew walked in front of her.

"You wanna start a fight," he began. "Because you've got one!"

"Fight _you? _I'd win so fast it wouldn't even be funny!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Kill him, Dragon!"

"I don't take orders from you! But I'll kill him anyways," Dragon sighed.

Dragon sliced Drew with his pincer.

"Ow," Drew coughed. He was lying on the ground unable to move, for the moment.

"You're right where I want you," Dragon said.

Before Dragon could hit him, May pounced on him.

"Get off, _human!_"

"No!"

May dug her nails into Dragon's 'skin.' In respond to this attack, Dragon slashed May with his sharp tail. She yelped in pain, and fell onto the floor.

"May!" Drew shouted, crawling to her.

Jewel looked shocked. She tried to use hyper fang on Dragon, but Cal easily stopped her with his foot.

"You're a worthless little thing, aren't you?" Cal laughed.

"Hey Cal," Drew growled.

Cal looked up to see Drew's foot collide with his face. Stumbling backwards, Cal paused to look in Drew's direction.

"What was that for?"

"Insulting me and trying to get May," Drew replied, leaning on a small tree.

"He's too weak to fight!" Dragon exclaimed.

Cal nodded, seeing his chance to get revenge. He sprinted towards Drew. Tackling him with all his strength, Cal pined his arms to the ground and punched his face.

"Get off…," Drew said, seeing the now blurry Cal punch him again.

Drew was slowly losing consciousness. His whole body was numb.

"Come on, Cal!" He heard Dragon say. "We can get the girl while he's out."

Drew heard it all, and fought to stay awake. He saw May lying on the ground not too far from him. He also saw a sparkle in Jewel's eyes.

"What is she planning?" He whispered.

Jewel twitched her ears three times and squeaked. Rustling in the bushes told Drew that something was coming. He could see dark shadows out of the corner of his eye.

"Rat! Ratta!" Jewel squeaked, signaling an attack with her tail.

"Fang, is that you?" Dragon said to a very large Raticate that appeared out of the grass.

"Dragon? Get lost!" Fang hissed. "You don't belong here!"

Squeaks and nods of agreement came from the Rattata's small mouths. Drew could see their furry heads popping out of the grass.

"I'm not leaving without the girl!" Dragon pointed to May.

Fang looked at her, then at Jewel.

"Rattata!" She squeaked. "Rat!"

Fang nodded. "You got it, Rattata… Jewel!" Fang corrected himself after hearing her shouts.

Fang turned towards the other Rattata. " My children, Jewel has requested our help. She was and will always be one of us. Let's get rid of the evil that taunts her!"

The Rattatas cheered, and turned their gaze towards Dragon and Cal.

"My children, let me get Dragon," Fang said. They all nodded, and Fang charged at Dragon.

With a swipe of his mighty tail, Fang was on the ground. Quickly jumping to his feet, Fang bit the annoying tail. Dragon shook his tail wildly, trying to shake the rat off. Landing on his feet, Fang swung his head around and flipped Dragon over.

"I see you've gotten better," Dragon remarked.

"You too," Fang nodded.

Fang saw his children jumping on Cal. Smirking, he dashed towards Dragon using extreme speed. Dragon stopped him with a poison fang attack. Struggling to get free, Fang bit down hard on Dragon's head. He kicked away from Dragon.

* * *

Nightwing flew in to help Cal. Fearing for her comrade's safety, Jewel pounced onto Nightwing's tail, clawing and biting it.

He easily picked the small rat off, and tossed her to the ground. Using his remaining strength, Drew jumped to catch the falling rat. They collided with the ground, and Drew fell unconscious with Jewel on top of him. She jumped off and ran to May. The poor girl was struggling to crawl to Drew's side.

Jumping off of Cal, the other Rattata jumped onto Nightwing's wings.

"Get off!"

He shook some off but others gripped harder. Nightwing launched a flamethrower at them, burning most of the small rats. Three brave souls still clung to his wing. A hyper beam hit Nightwing head-on.

"Stop attacking my children!" Fang roared.

Nightwing looked at the old Raticate.

"As you wish," Nightwing smirked. Shaking his wings, he tossed the remaining Rattata to the floor.

Fang growled.

"Enough!" Dragon's voice rose above the growls and battle cries.

They all turned to face him.

"We are out numbered. Even if we win, the humans would have more energy then we will. We must retreat, for now!"

Cal nodded, rubbing his scratched arm. Nightwing flew lower so Cal could get on. Once he was safe on Nightwing's back, Cal said: "Until next time, May. Tell your boyfriend to back off!"

May growled, but said nothing.

Dragon laughed. Bowing in half respect, half defeat, Dragon bolted away from them.

Fang turned to May and Jewel.

"Do you wish to stay with them, Jewel?" When he saw the small rat nod, Fang sighed. "Very will. I hope you live happily."

"Rat!"

The others squeaked in agreement, and congratulated their friend.

Fang walked over to May. His ear twitched when he looked at Drew.

"He is very much alive," Fang concluded.

May looked at him. "Will he be alright?"

"He needs an oran berry," Fang replied, grabbing one from out of the grass.

"Thanks!" May tried to make Drew swallow the berry. After a few seconds, Drew started choking.

"May, are you trying to kill me?" He asked weakly.

"Same old Drew!" She hugged him.

Fang bowed. "You seem nice enough."

"What?"

"For Jewel, I mean. Please take good care of her."

"I will," May nodded.

He turned to Drew.

"What does he have against you?" Fang asked, referring to Cal.

"No idea," Drew said smiling.

Fang nodded. "My children, it is time to go!"

They all gathered around him. "Good-bye, Jewel."

"Rat!"

Fang twitched his ears, and all the rats jumped into the grass. Jewel stared after them, sadly waving good-bye.

"You'll see them again, Jewel," May assured her.

Jewel looked at the girl.

"Someday," she added.

Drew nodded. "Let's go."

May picked up his backpack and Jewel.

"Come on, slowpoke," she teased.

Forgetting the pain in his leg, Drew ran to catch up with May. Jewel cheered in the background. She was happy to have new friends.


	8. Cal's victory

Jewel was chasing her tail out of boredom. No one was paying any attention to her. Drew was leaning against a tree, and May was eating. Digging her claws deep into the ground, Jewel prepared to jump. She sprang up from the ground. Using her tail to propel herself, she did a summersault in the air. She landed perfectly on the ground.

"That was awesome, Jewel," May cheered.

Jewel's eyes sparkled and she stood proudly on the ground. She walked over to her trainer, and sniffed her hand.

"Oh, you want some food?" May guessed.

Jewel nodded happily. May dug deep into Drew's backpack looking for some pokemon food. When she couldn't find any, May gave Jewel the rest of her apple. Jewel nodded, and took it gently.

"Drew, do you have any water?"

Drew didn't answer.

"Drew?" She repeated.

He had fallen asleep near a tree. She could see his injured leg twitch every once in a while. Sighing, May walked over to him. It was almost dark, and too cold to travel. She sat next to him.

"Drew?" She whispered.

He didn't wake up, so she sat quietly next to him. Feeling tired, May curled up at his side and fell asleep. Too bad she didn't see Jewel scamper away.

The little rat had heard a rustle in the bushes. Heading towards the noise, she saw the moon reflecting in a puddle. She bent down to take a drink, but an ear splitting noise stopped her. The noise came from father ahead of her. Stepping carefully over the puddle, Jewel slipped into the bushed.

She sprinted back to May and Drew. May looked up as Jewel ran towards her, but Drew didn't move. Worry was drowning out any other emotion. Jewel nudged the sleeping boy. He didn't move or make a sound.

"Rat!" Jewel alerted her.

May nodded, knowing exactly what was going on. She had a dream about it a few minutes ago. Shaking Drew gently, she started to stand up. But he didn't move. Sighting, May poured some water on his head. Jewel saw that she was standing next to a small puddle.

"Come on, Drew."

He slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We have to go. Now!"

Drew could tell that it was urgent, but he didn't want to get up. Giving up, Drew stood up and walked around her.

"What now? What's going on?"

"What is this, twenty question?" She asked.

"No, but I need to know what's going on," he pointed out.

May nodded but didn't say anything. She grabbed his hand, and started walking through the grass. She said nothing for two hours, and that worried Drew. May and silent don't go together.

"May, what's going on?" He tried again.

She didn't answer, but gave him a look instead. It was like she was trying to say, "Don't ask." So he didn't say a thing.

Drew could her a voice in the distance. Was it Cal? '_No, it couldn't be,'_ Drew told himself.

May looked up at the dark night sky. Visions from her dream came flooding back to her. It made her head her just think about it!

* * *

She saw a city, quiet and abandoned. There were bodies crushed under some broken buildings. Cal was laughing in the middle of the city, while Dragon dropped a little boy. The boy hit the ground, dead.

"Now that you have immortality, what will we do?" Cal asked.

"We shall rule the world with fear and blood," Dragon decided.

Nightwing shook his head, and looked at the destroyed city. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw a little girl trying to hide herself. Dragon saw Nightwing starring at something, so he looked at him, and followed his gaze to the girl.

The girl tried to run, but Dragon jumped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Please… don't hurt me!" She cried.

"Make me!"

Nightwing began to regret looking at her, and everyone knew it. Dragon lashed his tail at the girl, knocking her to the ground. Smiling in victory, Dragon clawed at the girl until she no longer struggled.

"With this power, I shall rule the world!" He declared, throwing the girl's body behind him.

* * *

May saw nothing after that. Darkness surrounded her, and tears burned her eyes. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was. Drew was waving a hand in front of her face.

"May?"

She said nothing. Tears rolled down her checks as she fell to the floor. Jewel was running around them squeaking madly.

Drew didn't know what to do. He sat down beside her and attempted to comfort her. Nothing was working.

"May, what's wrong?" Drew finally asked.

"They're going to destroy the city," May cried.

Drew looked confused, "What city?"

"LaRousse."

"So?" Drew didn't seem to get what she was saying. "What's wrong with destroying LaRousse?"

"Drew, my family lives there! And they…," she couldn't say the rest.

"They, what?"

"They killed…Max."

Drew stared at her, shocked. How could they kill Max? Wasn't he strong? Drew was confused and angry at the same time. Was all of this true? If it was, how dare they kill someone May cared about!

"May, it won't happen… we'll get rid of them before they can get that strong."

May nodded, but she wasn't really listening. Something inside her said that Drew was wrong. That she had to fight them by herself. But what was it, and why did she have to fight alone?

Jewel was still circling them, but suddenly stopped at the sound of footsteps.

"I knew we'd find you here!" Dragon said, clearly happy that Cal was wrong.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Drew turned around to face Dragon. "What do you want?"

"The girl, of course," he said.

"I get her first!" Cal boldly stepped towards Drew.

"Then next move you make will be your last," Cal said.

Drew wasn't fazed. He stared Cal right in the eye, causing the boy to flinch. Releasing his Absol, Drew stood up to battle. May grabbed his arm and stood up too.

"We didn't come here for a battle," Cal said. "But if you want one, you got one!"

Drew shook his head and smiled. This was going to be easy!

"Let's make a bet," Cal suggested.

"What kind of bet?" Drew growled.

"If I win, May comes with us! If you win, we'll give up," Cal smiled, watching Drew frown.

"And what makes you think I'd ever bet May?"

"Oh I just thought you weren't a coward! But it looks like I was wrong. Does the little baby want to cry to his mommy?" Cal laughed as Drew clenched his fists in rage.

"Fine, you're on!"

Cal looked at Drew. "Very well. But if you lose, she's going to die."

Drew was blinded by rage and didn't understand what Cal was saying. All he wanted to do was show him that he wasn't a coward.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Drew asked, walking closer to Cal.

May stepped back away from him. "Drew… how could you?!" She cried.

Drew looked back at her, and instantly regretted it. He face was stained with tears, and more kept on coming. He watched her try and wipe them away.

"May," he began, but she cut him off.

"Shut up, Drew! If winning is more important to you… never speak to me again!" She turned around and refused to look at him.

Drew could feel his heart breaking. He really didn't mean to hurt her. "May, listen to me…"

May said nothing.

"Are we going to fight or not?"

Drew nodded, and turned to Absol. His Pokemon could feel his pain and wanted to win for him.

"Lightning!" Cal called, releasing a beautiful, golden Arcanine.

The Pokemon landed gracefully on the ground in front of Absol.

"Meet Lightning. Beware, she's not a normal shiny Arcanine," he warned.

"Okay. Absol, use shadow ball!"

Absol jumped into the air and prepared to attack. Lightning didn't need a command from Cal. She bolted forward and knocked Absol to the ground. Cal made a signal with his hand, and Lightning launched a blue lighting bolt at Absol. Drew and his Pokemon were equally shocked.

"I told you she wasn't normal!"

The lightning bolt was coming closer and closer. Thinking fast, Drew ordered Absol to counter with iron tail. Absol nodded, and charged at Lightning with his tail glowing white. Cal shook his head clearly annoyed. But Drew's counter worked. Absol blocked Lightning's attack with his glowing tail. The lightning bolt bounced right off it.

"It's not as easy as you thought it was, right Cal?" Drew asked.

Cal glared, and commanded Lightning to use dig. The golden Pokemon nodded, and began to slash her paws at the ground, creating a huge hole.

"Water pulse," Drew commanded.

Absol created a huge wave that crashed down over the hole. Water poured into the hole, causing Lightning to yelp in pain. Cal snapped, and she appeared out of the ground using flamethrower. The fire hit Absol head on, and he flew high into the sky.

"Slash," Drew said.

Absol flipped around, and his claws started glowing. They collided with Lightning's golden fur, and the big dog was sent fly. She hit the ground and quickly recovered. Absol landed beside her.

"Ready to give up?" Cal asked.

Drew shook his head. "You wish! Absol hyper beam!"

Absol launched a hyper beam, but Lightning didn't move. "Hydro pump!"

Lightning nodded, storing a large amount of water in her mouth. She released the water when Absol's hyper beam was inches away from her. The water pushed the hyper beam into Absol, causing him to get hit with both attacks.

"Absol, are you okay?" Drew asked.

Absol struggled to get up. Drew smiled when he saw the white Pokemon get to his feet. "Shadow claw."

Absol jumped towards Lightning with one claw glowing black. Cal commanded his Pokemon to use extreme speed. She did as she was told, and smashed into him with tremendous speed. Absol managed to slash her side before he was flung off of her.

"Finish it with flamethrower!"

"Giga impact!"

Absol was surrounded by a green energy. Running towards his opponent, Absol prepared to smash into her. A large burst of fire was released by Lightning. The flame came closer and closer, but Absol didn't try to avoid it. He ran straight through the flame and smashed head first into Lightning. The giant dog was knocked to the floor, and Absol turned to Drew for an order.

"Shadow ball."

A dark, black ball hit Lightning in the side, causing her to jump to her feet.

"Fight! Lightning, use lightning bolt again!"

Another blue lightning bolt flew towards Absol. Drew commanded his Pokemon to use iron tail again. But this time the lightning bolt flew into the air. Absol looked confused until he realized it was about to hit him. Trying to stop the attack, Absol jumped into the air. The lightning bolt hit him head on. Absol hit the ground hard, and Lightning landed next to him.

"Absol, get up," Drew said.

But Absol was knocked out. Drew returned his Pokemon sadly. "You did great, Absol," he said. "Thanks for the help."

"You were awesome, Lightning!" Cal praised. Lightning stood beside him, and wagged her short tail. He returned her, and faced Drew.

"Looks like _I_ win."

Drew nodded sadly, tears filling his eyes. "You win."

May looked at him but said nothing. She walked over to Cal as quickly as she could. She heard Drew say her name, but she turned away.

"Nightwing!" Cal called.

The black dragon flew down so Cal could get on. May slowly got on next, and Dragon smiled in triumph. He was finally going to be immortal! Nightwing flew away with Dragon following on foot.

Drew sank to the ground, and punched a rock. Tears landed on his hand, making him remember May's sad face. Why did he do that to her? He sighed. Maybe he would never know. Drew looked for Jewel, but remembered that May returned her before she left.

"I have to find her," Drew decided, releasing Flygon. "If I don't, May will never know how sorry I am." He jumped onto Flygon, and the green dragon raced after Nightwing.


	9. Lightning’s decision

Nightwing flew through the sky with Cal and May on his back. He was getting tired but Dragon wouldn't let him stop. Sighing in defeat, Nightwing flew onward towards a volcano.

"Is that were the Drapion died?" May asked pointing to the volcano.

"Yeah, it is," Cal replied.

Nothing else was said after that. May looked down at her hands. She didn't want to die so soon. And not with people and Pokemon that didn't care about her. She longed to see Drew again, but she wouldn't admit it. She was suppose to be mad at him. But he was crying when she left him. Maybe he was truly sorry after all. Dragon had her Pokemon, and that made her mad.

"Espeon, Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, and Jewel, I hope you're okay," she whispered.

"Shut up." Cal kicked her in the head.

'_Drew, where are you? Please, help me… unless you really don't care about me,' _May thought sadly.

"We're here," Cal announced, hopping off of Nightwing. May followed him, and Nightwing felt sorry for her.

"As we agreed, you can take her for tonight," Dragon said.

Cal nodded, and tried to grab May's arm. She backed away from him. Cal tried again, but she still backed away until she bumped into a rock. He tired again, but she slapped his hand away.

"Why won't you come with me?" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Because I don't love you!" She shouted in his face, and ran past him.

"This should be fun," he said, chasing after her.

May ran around the volcano, and Dragon watched her with an amused expression on his face. Cal caught up with her and grabbed her arm. May struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"You know what I want," He said.

May's arms started shaking. '_Drew, where are you? I thought you cared about me.'_ May started to cry, and Cal gripped her arm harder.

"Get away from me!" She started kicking his leg. "Let go!"

But Cal held her arm tight. "You're not going anywhere," he said, watching May cry harder.

Then, Cal said something that startled her: "He never loved you." May stopped struggling and fell to the ground.

"You're wrong," she protested, but she didn't believe her own words.

Cal smirked. "You don't believe it!"

May looked at him sadly. Cal grabbed her arm again, and she reluctantly followed him. Cal led her into a dark tunnel deep within the volcano. It was hard to see in the tunnel, but May saw doors in the walls. Why was she going with him? Wasn't she better then that?

Wiggling out of his grasp, May started running down the tunnel. Cal sighed, and quickly followed her. She sprinted towards the end of the tunnel. She was desperate to get away from him, but everything seemed so useless.

She cried out, but no one heard her. Cal jumped on her, and they rolled around on the floor. May kicked him in the face, but he didn't get off of her. He pined her hands and legs down.

"What do you think now, huh?" Cal asked, seeing her eyes fill with tears again.

"Get off of me," she said.

Call shook his head, and gripped her hands so hard that they started turning white. "Let go," she cried. Cal just gripped harder until her knuckles cracked, and her finger was bent backwards.

"You're not going to run away again, right?"

May nodded slowly. "Yes… stop," she cried, her face turning pale.

"Not until I know you won't run from me," Cal said.

May nodded, trying to smile. Her finger was bent all the way backwards. It cracked, and the sound and pain made May jump.

"I think that's enough, for now," Cal laughed.

"Can you get off me now?" She asked.

"No way! I'm not finished with you yet."

"Please," May gasped, trying to get him off.

A rock hit Cal in the back of the head. He turned around to see Drew and his Flygon standing behind them.

"Get off of her," Drew growled. Flygon nodded in agreement.

"Why? We're having fun," Cal said.

Drew shook his head. "Oh really? May don't look like she's having fun."

"Well she should, right May?"

May shook her head and tried to get free. "Drew, help me!"

"If I wasn't going to help, why would I come? To watch you get tortured." Drew looked at her, and she looked at the ground. Drew shook his head, and she knew that he was disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Hyper beam."

Flygon charged for a hyper beam. He shot it at Cal, and he was careful so it wouldn't hit May. Cal was hit in the back. The force of the attack sent him flying towards the opposite wall of the tunnel.

"May?" He walked towards her.

"…" May backed up.

"It's okay, May," he told her.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." He bent down to hug her, and this time she didn't move. She was still shaking because of what just happened.

Drew sighed. "Do you want me to say that _I'm _a fool? An idiot? Well, I am! Only an idiot would bet someone that's _so_ important to them."

May was crying now, so Drew continued. "May, I love you. You know that, right?"

"No, I thought you hated me," she said sarcastically.

"May, cut the sarcasm."

"Okay. Sorry. Yeah, I knew…"

"Good. Never forget it."

May rolled her eyes, and tried not to move her finger. Cal walked up to them. As he came closer to them, Drew pushed May behind him.

"That was fun," Cal began. "Let's do it again."

May looked confused, and Drew glared at him. "Do what again?" She finally asked.

"This!" He jumped towards them, but Drew pushed May out of the way. Her finger hit the wall and she screamed in pain.

"May!" Drew turned around and got punched in the face.

"Never turn you back on your enemies," Cal said.

Drew growled. "You have mental issues."

"Well at least I didn't come here to save a _girl!_"

"What's wrong with that?" Drew asked, looking at May.

"Girls are useless. What could they do for us besides cook and clean?" Cal had an evil smile on his face. "But you already knew that."

Drew growled. How dare this guy say all that mean stuff, and hurt May. "I already knew what? That you wanted to die sad and alone?"

"Yes, well… hey!"

"Flygon, sandstorm!"

Flygon created a huge gust of sand with his wings. Cal released Lightning, but the big dog wasn't paying attention to her master. She was looked at May. Cal had managed to grab her again, and Drew was fighting the storm. Lighting shook her golden head sadly, while Flygon disappeared behind a door.

"May!" Drew called desperately. "Flygon?"

"Lightning, finish him," Cal ordered.

Lightning shook her head. "Ar!"

"You will do what I say… when I say it," Cal coughed.

Lightning turned away from her master. She couldn't watch this anymore. He was torturing these poor people, and they didn't deserve it.

"Attack! Now!"

Lightning looked between Drew and Cal. Did she really have to choose? Was there really no such thing as a bad Pokemon… Just a bad human…?

"Lightning!"

She shook her head to clear it. Was Cal really bad? Why couldn't she tell? She looked at May. The poor girls face was so pale and tear stained. Lightning growled at the thought of Cal hurting someone. But now she could actually see him hurting someone. Lightning was knocked out of her thoughts by Cal's shoe.

"Wake up, Lightning," Cal commanded. She just stood there, and looked deep into her trainer's eyes. She saw something that wasn't there before. Was it hatred, or sadness? She couldn't tell. Was this really the trainer that found her all those years ago?

"You stupid mutt," he growled.

That word shocked Lightning. He had never called her that before. He was so different now. And her mind was finally made up. With a low growl, she jumped in front of May.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked.

She turned her head towards Drew. Picking up May, the golden dog jumped away from her old trainer. She landed next to Drew, and set May down by him. She watched Drew hug May, and her trainer got angry. She turned towards him with sadness in her eyes.

"Lightning," he said calmly.

May saw her bow to Cal. '_She's still loyal to him,' _May thought sadly. How could anyone treat a friend so badly?

"Lightning, come here."

She looked away. Nudging May and Drew forward, Lightning looked back at Cal, and wagged her tail once. Cal was too shocked to move. Lightning thought he was having flashbacks like she was. She remembered when Cal first got her so long ago. He was actually a nice guy… until he met Dragon. Dragon did this to him! She remembered how Dragon took the 10-year-old Cal in after his parents were killed. That monster influenced her young trainer into being evil. Or maybe the evil was inside him all along?

She looked at May and Drew. They were so innocent, so unlike her trainer. She nudged them along with her nose. Cal started following them, and Lightning started getting worried. She put May on her back and forced Drew on too. Then she used extreme speed to run down the tunnel. Cal laughed evilly.

"You think you can escape? Well you're wrong!" He picked up a button and pressed it.

Lightning was looked back at him as he pressed the button. She started to run faster out of fear. May help on tight, but she couldn't feel Drew. Looking back to make sure he was there, Lightning jumped. Drew was there, but she started to hear a weird ringing noise. And what happened to Flygon?

"Look!" May pointed in front of them. Dragon was standing near the entrance to the tunnel. Lightning stopped instantly, panting.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dragon asked. "I need her."

Drew glared, while Lightning growled.

"Foolish human emotions will be your downfall, Lightning."

He walked towards them silently. Lightning stood there. She didn't know what to do. Dragon smiled as he saw the fear in May's eyes. He wrapped his long tail around the terrified girl, and dragged her off Lightning.

"Looks like I got what I wanted."

"Giver her back!" Drew ordered.

Dragon shook his head. "I take orders from no one!"

He walked towards the volcano pit with Lightning a Drew following. "So this is how it ends, huh? What a shame."

Dragon held May over the lava pit. She was struggling to hold onto his slippery tail. He held her out farther until she stopped struggling.

"I shall finally gain immortality!" He was about to drop May into the pit of lava, but Lightning stopped him. She jumped onto his tail and bit down hard.

"Lightning!" May screamed.

"Get off me, you stupid dog!" Dragon shook his tail, causing May to loosen her grip on it. Lightning saw this, and jumped forward. She caught May and they both started to fall. Dragon was pushed backwards onto the ground.

"You'll never get out of this, dog!"

Lightning had to do something, but what? Then, she got an idea! All she had to do was save May. Looking around for the closest platform, Lightning pushed May forwards. The girl screamed in fear, but Lightning ignored her. She used a hydro pump to push May into the air. The force of the attack knocked Lightning towards a wall. The water stopped and May landed on top of Drew.

"Ow… you killed me," Drew complained.

"Sorry!" She jumped off of him, and looked at Lightning.

The golden dog grabbed onto the wall with her paws. May and Drew ran to help her, but they didn't make it in time. The part of the wall that she was holding onto broke. Her huge paws scraped the wall in search of something to hold onto.

"Lightning, hang in there!" May shouted.

Drew suddenly remembered that he didn't know where Flygon was. If he did, maybe Flygon could help.

Drew searched his pockets but didn't find Flygon's Poke ball. "Flygon!" The green dragon popped out of the ground. '_So this is were that door leads to_.'

"Save Lightning," Drew ordered.

Flygon flew towards the falling dog. He was flying too slow, and wouldn't make it in time. Speeding up, Flygon zoomed towards Lightning. She cried in fear, and looked at Flygon. Flygon created a sandstorm to lift Lightning out of the pit. The sand surrounded the golden dog, and she was tossed into the air.

"Fly…" Flygon shrugged.

Lightning landed next to a very confused Cal. Flygon flew beside Drew and smiled at his work.

"Good job, Flygon," Drew said, jumping on his Pokemon, and helping May up next. "Let's get out of here!" Flygon nodded and flew away from the volcano.

"They got away again," Dragon sighed.

"Well get them next time," Cal assured him. "At least I've got my dog back." He whispered, petting Lightning. Lightning wagged her tail happily.


	10. Meet fear itself

May rolled over in her sleep. Drew tried to keep her finger straight by wrapping cloth around it and a small piece of wood. With no doctors around, it was the best he could do. They had decided to sleep near a tree after flying for hours. Drew looked at the full moon.

"Oh boy. Hey, Flygon?"

The dragon Pokemon looked at him. "Fly?" He walked towards his trainer. "Fly?" He repeated.

"Oh." Drew shook his head to clear it. "Does May look underweight and thin to you?"

Flygon looked at the girl by his trainer's side. She did looked kind of skinny, and she probably hasn't been eating right. "Fly," he answered.

"Yeah, I thought so." Drew sighed. "I never should have brought her. This life isn't good enough for her."

Flygon watched his trainer move May closer to him. It was a cold night and the sky was thick with clouds. The moon shone brightly through a circle of clear sky. Drew wasn't going to get much sleep worrying about May. The dragon sighed and curled around his trainer and the girl beside him.

"Thanks, Flygon," Drew yawned.

"Flygon," he replied, before falling asleep.

Drew nodded, and looked up at the cloudy sky. "I swear, if it rains I might go insane...,"

* * *

Drew woke up to Flygon's snoring. He rolled over to find May lying by Flygon's tail. She was very still and he wondered if she was alive. 

"May?" He touched her hand. Man, was she cold.

"Five more minutes, mommy."

"First, I'm not your mommy. Second, there's a Houndoom behind you!"

May jumped up and bumped into him. "Drew, you jerk!"

Drew rolled his eyes and hugged her. At first she was confused, but she quickly got over it and hugged back.

"Drew, I'm hungry!" She complained.

"Okay. We're out of apples so we'll have to get food somewhere else," he said, returning Flygon. She nodded and stood up by his side.

Drew was worried. May could hardly stand. He wondered how she ran away from Cal. She didn't look like she could run now.

"Drew, are we going to leave now?" She asked.

Drew nodded and walked towards her. He felt a sudden rush of pain in his leg, and remembered the bite mark. It must have healed by now? Drew sighed.

"Does you leg hurt?" She asked.

Drew didn't want to seem weak so he simply said: "Nope, it's just itchy." Well it was party the truth. He hated lying to her, but he didn't want her to worry. Lucky for him, May just nodded.

They walked for about 15 minutes before Drew realized that May wasn't walking with him. She was walking behind him.

"Do you want to take a break?" He asked.

She stumbled forward but didn't reply. Drew put an arm around her shoulders to support her. They were walking on a mountain path now, and it was getting very narrow. Rocks slid down the mountain, hitting Drew every once in awhile. He sighed. Were they ever going to find food?

"Water!" May pointed to a few lakes below the path they were on.

"Yeah, so?"

May started shaking in fear. "Drew, I can't swim."

"Oh yeah! We'll switch sides, okay?"

He moved her towards the wall and he walked by the edge. The long drop from the mountain path was making him nervous. He tried not to look over the edge, but it was as hard as trying not to breathe. Instead of looking over the edge, Drew looked forward. He saw a hut-like thing in the distance.

"I wonder what that is," he thought out loud.

"What that is?" May echoed. Now she was looking over the edge.

"Do you see that, or is it my imagination?" He asked, pointing to the hut.

"I see it," she confirmed, closing her eyes.

"May, don't fall asleep."

She opened her eyes but said nothing. Drew looked at the sky. He wondered how long it would take Cal to find them. Not long because they were out in the open. Rain fell from the sky and onto his hair. A scream echoed through the mountains.

"What was that?" Drew wondered.

"You must leave here," an elderly woman said.

May jumped backwards and almost fell off the edge. Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. "Where did you come from?" May asked.

"The hut," she pointed towards the barley visible hut. "You must leave now."

"Why should we?" Drew asked.

"These mountains are dangerous at night. Strange creatures that are nether human nor Pokemon walk this path."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"What do you think I mean?" She asked. "Anyways, I must go now." The old lady said and faded into the darkness that covered the mountains.

"She was lying," Drew decided. He was trying to convince himself and May that it was a lie.

"Yeah, that's it… a lie," May said, sounding unsure.

"There is nothing out here but us," Drew assured her. May nodded and continued walking.

The darkness grew thicker as new clouds covered the sky. The temperature started dropping rapidly. Drew kept hearing strange noises. They sounded like Pokemon being tortured, and he didn't know what to think about them. He constantly felt like he was being watched. Well duh, May was watching him, but could there be someone else?

May walked closely behind Drew. She was terrified. She kept looking up the mountain to see if anything was up there. There never was but she looked anyways. A small rock hit her in the head. She looked up and saw a shadow. What was it? The shadow growled and slid down the mountain.

"Drew, I think there's something up there," she said, pointing to the shadow.

Drew looked up to where she was pointing. "I don't see anything. You must be hallucinating."

"Drew…" She was kind of sad that he didn't believe her.

The shadow jumped off the mountain and landed in front of May. It looked like a shadowy image of a Persian. It was like one of Nightwing's shadows. The only difference was that this shadow had a form. It was a Persian, or at least May thought it was a Persian.

"Oh look, a human!"

"M-me?" May asked, frightened.

"Yes, you!"

"May, why are you taking to yourself?" Drew looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not taking to myself!" She protested, looking at the shadow.

"He can't see me," it explained. "Only those who let fear consume them can see me."

It stepped closer to May, watching her cower in fear. "Please, go away!" She screamed. Drew gave her a weird look that said: "Are you crazy?"

May glared at him, and the Persian saw its chance. "Funny how he doesn't believe you," it said. "Maybe he really thinks you _are _crazy."

"I'm not crazy!"

"But you're talking to yourself," Drew pointed out.

"That doesn't make me crazy! And no, I'm not," she protested, angry that _he _thought _she_ was crazy.

"See, he doesn't believe you," the shadow edged its way towards May.

"No…"

"You're doing it again!" Drew exclaimed.

May glared at him. "I think its invisible!"

"Yeah right!"

The shadow Persian watched in silent amusement. May backed away from Drew in disgust. How dare he accuse her of being crazy! How dare he not believe her?

"See? He doesn't believe you! What do you have to say about that?" The shadow Persian laughed.

"I say…," she thought for a minute. "Good-bye, Drew." She pushed passed him and ran ahead. The shadow Persian followed close behind.

Drew stood there for a moment, confused. What did she mean by "Good-bye, Drew?" Was she leaving him? Drew studied the ground at that thought. What was wrong with her? Fine! If she was going to be that way, she can just leave, Drew thought.

"It's not like I care…," he whispered. "Oh, but I do!" He sprinted after her. At first he didn't know what he was doing. She was mad at him. Then he realized something could happen to her, and he ran faster.

He saw her a few feet away from him. She didn't notice him approaching, or him talking. She was starring at a huge scratch mark on her arm.

"May, what happened," he asked, shaking her.

"The shadow attacked me when I left you," she replied.

"What shadow?"

May pointed to the Persian shadow that was perched on a rock. It was growling at Drew. "You were a fool to leave him, and now you're paying for it," it growled. But May already knew that. She knew that she _was _crazy.

It growled once more, and leaped off the rock and onto May. She rolled around on the ground trying to get it off of her. Drew stared at her with a worried expression on his face. He knew something was wrong, even if he couldn't see the shadow.

Now gripped by fear, Drew could see the shadow Persian that May was talking about. He began to fell bad for calling her crazy.

"Roselia, petal dance," he commanded, releasing his Pokemon. Roselia did as she was told. She released a petal dance from her rose-like hands. The petals surrounded the shadow Persian, but they didn't hit it. Instead they went right through it.

The shadow Persian stood on two legs to make itself look taller. It roared into the sky. "My brothers and sisters, come join me in this fight!"Scared, Roselia returned herself to her poke ball.

A shadow Houndoom, Raichu, and Nidoking jumped down from the mountain. The shadow Houndoom stood tall like the Persian. The Raichu eyed May and Drew suspiciously, and the Nidoking spoke.

"Humans! We must get rid of them," it said.

"Get rid of us?" Drew echoed.

"Great, you can see us," the Persian said.

"Wanna fight?" The shadow Raichu lashed its tail at Drew.

The shadow Houndoom said nothing. All it did was glare at Drew and stare at May. However, unlike the others he was aware of the other shadows watching them.

"Shadow creatures, attack!" The shadow Persian ordered.

The shadow Persian knocked May off the edge with s swipe of its claw. She clung onto a loose rock. Drew ran to help her, but the Houndoom threw him into the air. The shadow Nidoking punched him in the face, cxausing him to fly backwards. Then the shadow Raichu slashed him with its tail. Drew crashed into May, and they both when tumbling over the edge of the mountain path. It all happened so fast that Drew didn't even have time to process it. All he knew was that he was falling.

"Looks like our job is done," the Raichu said, watching them fall towards the lake.


	11. Save her, Drew!

Drew closed his eyes to shield them from the harsh winds. He had to do something, didn't he? Something to save May. He looked over at her. The poor girl was scared to death. Pushing away from the mountain with his feet, Drew collided with her, and held onto her tight. He wanted nothing more then to tell her that everything would be okay. But everything was not okay. They were falling off the side of a mountain, how was that okay?

He could see the water coming closer and closer. The laughter of the shadow creatures told him that they were enjoying this. He felt May cover her head with her arms. Drew did the same, and braced himself for the impact.

"May, once we hit the water I want you to hold onto something, okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

"Good."

The water was as cold as ice. Drew opened his eyes to see where he was going. The water seemed to go down for miles, and he didn't want to swim into its dark depths. Instead, he let go of May and tried to push her to the top. He saw her flapping her arms wildly, trying to find something to hold onto. Drew flipped and scanned the lake for any signs of life. All he saw was darkness. Finally realizing that he couldn't breath, Drew tried to swim to the top. The water seemed endless, but Drew was sure it was just his imagination.

He saw May struggle to get to the surface, so he helped her. She hit her head on a rock. Drew pushed her up, and she held onto the rock. Now it was his turn. He kicked the side of the mountain, and swam to the surface. When his head came out of the water he smiled. The night sky was clearing and he could see the moon. But the air was still so cold. Every breath he took made him shiver.

"May, are you alright?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I'm fine," she assured him, gripping the rock tighter.

A dark shadow passed under Drew. He knew that it was too quiet. Looking down, Drew carefully studied the lake.

"Drew!" May shouted, trying to grab the rock again.

Something was pulling her under, but what was it? Forgetting his thoughts he jumped forward to help May. She was struggling to get free and wasn't having much luck. Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The shadow appeared under them and pulled harder. Drew wasn't ready to give up yet, but the shadow was too strong. It pulled May under, forcing Drew to let go of her hand.

"May!" He called.

Drew dived under the water, searching for her. The shadow seemed to be mocking him. He saw it out of the corner of his eye. Drew swam deeper into the water, choking on air bubbles. He couldn't go down any farther, so he decided to swim back to the surface. Once he was able to breath again, Drew started to fear for May's life. Where was she? Drew was about to dive in again, but something stopped him. It was a Squirtle.

"You play now?" He asked.

"No. I have to find my friend before it's too late," Drew said.

"Friend?" He echoed.

"Yes, my friend. Have you seen her?"

"What is friend?"

"What is a friend? Someone you hang out with, someone you care about," Drew explained.

"You want friend back?" The Squirtle smiled.

"Yes, I want her back. More then anything," he admitted.

The Squirtle seemed to understand. "You love friend?"

"Yes," Drew said. "A lot."

"Where is friend?"

Drew was getting annoyed. "What is this, twenty question?"

"I'm sorry."

"Can you help me get her back, please?"

"Yes, I help you," he said.

"Do you speak proper English?" Drew was annoyed by the way this Squirtle was talking.

"What is English?"

"Just help me find my friend," Drew pleaded.

"Yes. Find Friend!"

The Squirtle moved so Drew could hold onto his shell. Then the tiny turtle Pokemon dived into the water. He seemed to know where he was going, and it made Drew wonder if this sort of thing happed often. The Squirtle led Drew to an underwater cave. But before they could enter the cave, a large fountain of water pushed them back to the surface. Drew's hands slipped and he landed on his head.

"A rock?" He looked at it, surprised.

Squirtle fell on top of him. He quickly got off and ran to the water's edge. Drew was wondering why the Squirtle looked so determined.

"Oh great beast of the lake, please return this boy's friend," the Squirtle yelled, looked at the dark water. A loud horn sounded from under the water. It was like the great beast of the lake was responding.

"It said: "This human has stepped upon my ground and must pay"," he quoted.

"This is water," Drew pointed out. "Well, can't you tell it that I'll do anything?"

"Great beast of the lake, this boy will do anything to get his friend back. Won't you please give her back?"

The horn-like sound was heard again, but it was louder this time. The Squirtle shook his head, sadly.

"What?" Drew asked.

"It hopeless."

"Can't we do anything?"

"The beast likes to be challenged," the Squirtle said.

"Yeah. I'll challenge it," Drew declared.

"Okay. I'm Storm, and you are?"

"Drew. Nice to meet you," Drew said, shaking his 'hand.'

"Great beast, this boy challenges you!"

The sound was heard again, but this time it sounded like laughter. A shadow appeared in front of them. "The great beast accepts your challenge," Storm said.

"Great!"

The noise was heard again, and Storm nodded. Drew looked at him for help, but Storm put one hand in the air.

"Well?" Drew asked.

"The great beast challenges you to a race," Storm informed him.

"A race?" Drew repeated.

"I help you, you friend," he said.

"Thanks."

The shadow grew larger as it reached the surface. It had long whiskers that shot up out of the water. Its tail arose from the sea along with the rest of it. The great beast was a Whiscash. It opened its mouth and the horn-like noise came out.

"It said: "I'm the great beast of this lake. You may call me Dream-horn."

"Dream-horn? Okay, let's go," Drew said, jumping off the rock and into the water. Storm followed him in, and allowed him to hold onto his shell.

"Race begins… now!" Storm shouted, bolting past Dream-horn. The Whiscash was taken by surprise but quickly got over it. He slapped the water with his huge tail and easily caught up with Storm.

Storm attempted to cut Dream-horn off by swerving in front of him. He responded by pushing the turtle forwards. Storm was heading towards a wall, but he managed to swerve around it. The big Whiscash was too fat and slow to catch him. Storm easily got to the other side and won the race, because the lake wasn't that big.

"Not a challenge with you on my team," Drew said.

Storm nodded. "Now you give Drew's friend back," he commanded. Dream-horn nodded and used it whisker to pull something out of the water. It was May. The water was incredible shallow near this island, so Drew ran to get her. Dream-horn gave the girl to him and swam back into the lake.

"Great beast isn't all that great," Strom commented.

Drew wasn't listening. He was dragging May onto the shore. "May, wake up." She didn't move. Alarmed, Drew started shaking her. Storm walked up behind him, confused.

"She okay?"

"I don't know." Drew was starting to panic. First, he checked if she was breathing. She was, so he looked for any wounds. There weren't any wounds, so he continued shaking her. "May, please wake up!"

"Well, looks like your friend is no more."

Drew knew that voice all too well. "How did you find me, Dad?"

"I asked around. Apparently you're popular with the Pokemon around her." He looked at May. Drew saw this and held her close.

"Well, what do you want?"

Forrest laughed. "You though you could get away, didn't you?"

"Actually, I did," Drew admitted. "But I knew it wasn't going to be easy."

Without warning, Forrest jumped on Drew, twisting his bad leg. Drew fought to get on top of him, but was stopped by a cracking noise. He yelped in pain, and realized that his wrist was bent backwards. Instantly he pulled his hand out of his father's grasp, and drug May a few feet away from him.

"Protect her," Drew told Storm.

"Yes," Strom replied, dragging May farther away from the fight.

"Maybe I should kill her instead," Forrest said, watching Drew growl in anger.

"You stay away from her!"

"Make me." Forrest pushed past Drew and ran towards May. Storm tried to protect May, but he was thrown aside because of his small size.

Drew tried to get up but his hands and legs were sinking in the damp soil. He had a disgusted looked on his face but managed to get out of the mud.

Storm jumped into the water. He swam deep, searching for something. Drew watched him swim down, and then he shook his head to clear it. Drew took a step forward and sunk into the mud. Actually it was more like quick sand than mud. Drew sighed. He watched his father get closer to May, while he was sinking deeper into the mud.

Storm's head appeared and he shot a water gun at Drew. He spun around to see Storm waving at him. At first Drew thought that the turtle was trying to destract him, but after a few seconds he began to understand. Two large whiskers floated to the surface behind Storm. They stretched onto the land until they reached Forrest. One of the whiskers wrapped itself around his leg, while the other attacked itself to his arm.

"What's going on?" He looked behind him to see the giant Whiscash. It was smiling. Drew was confused, but Storm nodded towards him. Drew nodded back, not sure what the Squirtle was trying to tell him. Dream-horn dove into the water dragging Forrest with him. He tried to pull away, but the Whiscash was too strong for him. Sighing in defeat, Forrest let the beast pull him into the water.

"I'll get you next time!" He yelled at Drew.

"We'll see about that," Drew yelled back.

The Whiscash and his father disappeared into the dark lake. Storm crawled out of the water, smiling.

"I told Dream-horn that man was no good," he explained.

"Thanks. You're a big help."

Storm nodded. They heard a groaning sound from behind them. Drew turned around to see May trying to sit up. "My head hurts," she complained.

"Friend awake!" Storm ran around her, happily.

"Who are you?" May asked, picking up the tiny turtle Pokemon.

"I'm Storm."

"Nice to meet you, Storm. I'm May."

"Thanks, but I already know who you are," Storm said.

May looked confused for a moment, then she shrugged. "Okay."

"I have to go, now," he told them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Drew asked.

Storm shook his head. "Come on, it'll be fun," May said.

"And you'll been a big help," Drew added.

"I come," Storm nodded. "But as friend, not captured Pokemon."

Drew and May nodded. "Great. But how do we get off this tiny island?"

Storm shrugged, "I don't know."


	12. Dragon appears again

Drew stomped through the mud, and cursed when he kicked a rock. Storm walked beside him, scared of leaving his home, and May walked behind him. She was cold and scared, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Drew was holding her hand to comfort her, and it was working a little. The water was shallow but May was still afraid to cross it. Almost drowning had scared her to death. Drew stopped. He was unable to move due to the mud. Strom walked up to him, and May clung to his back.

"What can we do now?" He looked at Drew.

"I don't know," Drew admitted. He could feel May shaking. Leaning backwards, Drew whispered something in her ear. Storm watched them and noticed that May started to calm down.

"Are you okay?" When she nodded he continued, "We'll have to fly out of here." Storm looked shocked, and May gave Drew a look. Drew shook his head and released Flygon. The mythical dragon wrapped his tail around May and pulled her up. Drew climbed up behind her, and Storm climbed up on his leg.

"Fly," the dragon looked at his trainer.

"Find a hotel," Drew ordered, watching the dragon jump into the air. He spread his wings to their full length and glided through the air.

Drew watched May close her eyes and quickly fall asleep. "Hurry, Flygon," Drew said. Storm was looked behind them. "What's wrong?"

Storm looked at Drew. "Nothing!" He didn't want to make the boy worry more. Turning his head, Storm looked down to avoid Drew's gaze.

Drew saw a small building in the distance. "A hotel, in the middle of nowhere?" Flygon headed towards it, trying to fly faster. Drew held onto May so she wouldn't fall off; Storm clung to his leg, terrified. "Flygon, slow down!" The dragon Pokémon disobeyed his trainer and flew faster. Drew covered May's head to protect her, and Flygon shot a hyper beam at a tree. He landed on the ground, panting. Drew rolled off of him and pulled May off too.

"That was scary," Storm said.

"Yeah." Drew wasn't paying attention. He picked up May and ran towards the hotel. Storm followed, and Flygon watched them go before he realized what was going on. Sighing, he followed his trainer to the hotel.

Drew ran through the doors with the two Pokémon following him. He walked towards the lady at the desk. "Hello, can I have a room?"

The lady looked up and gasped. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She just needs food and sleep. Can I have a room?" He repeated.

"Yes. Your room is 32B," she said, handing him a key.

"Thank you." He ran to the elevator ignoring all the stares he was getting. Storm followed him, and he returned Flygon because he couldn't fit in the elevator. Drew waited impatiently for the elevator to get to the right floor. Once the doors opened, Drew sprinted towards the room marked 32B.

"Open the door, Storm."

Storm nodded, took the key from Drew's hand, and turned to open the door. The door squeaked open and Drew walked inside. Storm followed, closing the door behind him. The room only had one bed, but Drew didn't care. He gently placed May on the bed and left the room again. Storm guessed he was supposed to watch May, so he did. It was so quiet in the room. Strom watched the door half hoping that Drew would return soon.

A few minutes later Drew opened the door and walked in. Storm was relieved to see him again.

"You back!"

"Yeah," Drew said, not understanding what Storm meant by that. He walked over to May and shook her. "May, I have food. Come one, wake up."

May opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Are we alive?"

"Yes. Here, I brought food," Drew handed her a bowl of soup. She looked at it like she had never seen food before. "Eat," he ordered her. She nodded and started eating the soup.

Drew sat on an uncomfortable, blue chair. He rested his head on his arm and watched May eat. He didn't get himself anything to eat because he didn't want anything. At least May was eating.

"Well I'm sleeping on the floor," he decided.

"Why can't you sleep up here with me?" May looked hurt, and Drew wondered why she was so sensitive.

"May, uh… don't take this the wrong way," he began, trying so hard to think of the right thing to say.

"May?"

May was crying. She probable felt rejected, and Drew knew that she didn't understand what he meant. Sighing in defeat, Drew climbed on the bed to comfort the crying girl. "May, that's not what I meant!"

May gave him a look and continued crying. Drew hugged her and said, "Cheer up! If you were in my position… you'd understand."

"But I don't understand," she protested, annoyed that Drew wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"Well I…," for some reason he couldn't finish his sentence. "Forget it; I'll sleep on the bed too."

He watched May smile and lie down, and he decided to lie down with her. Drew sighed inwardly. This girl was never going to understand. "Better now?" He asked. May didn't answer; she was already asleep. Drew noticed that there was no space in between them. "Looks like you're happy."

He watched Storm climb onto the chair he was on. "You're going to sleep on that hard thing?"

"It feels nice to me," he replied, falling a sleep in seconds. Drew turned his gaze back to May, and he easily fell asleep.

* * *

Drew woke up to the sounds of stuff breaking. He looked up to see Storm playing with Jewel. The Rattata was jumping up and down, and Storm was throwing random things at her. Drew was about to say something, but May spoke up first. 

"You two know each other?"

Storm looked up and smiled. "She visit me a lot," he said. Jewel nodded and playfully tackled him. Storm responded but pushing her off with a water gun attack.

"We should get going," Drew sad, watching May return Jewel.

"Can we eat first?"

Drew nodded and left the room. Storm climbed onto the bed and started talking to May. "So, what's it like being human?"

"It's okay, I guess. I just wish I could fly," she replied.

"Me too," storm agreed.

"What's it like knowing how to swim?"

"It's fun! It's like flying in the water, and it's so much faster then walking," he admitted, watching May frown. "I'm sorry, did I make you upset?"

May shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Drew returned a few minutes later with food. He gave May and pancake, and he placed a bowl of cheesy pokemon food. Storm ate his really quickly, and Drew guessed that cheesy pokemon food was good. All he got for himself was a few pieces of fruit. He hasn't been hungry for a while now, and it's beginning to worry him.

"I'm done," May announced.

"Me too!" Storm shouted.

"Okay, let's go." Drew practically drug May out of the room. Storm grabbed the key and locked the door. Drew walked to the front desk and had Storm return the key for him. Without another word, Drew walked out of the hotel; Storm and May were behind him.

"Does Drew seem a little out of it?" May asked Storm.

The tiny turtle nodded in agreement. "It is weird."

"I agree, and so unlike Drew to want to rush," May told him.

"Maybe he is afraid of running into trouble again," Storm suggested.

"Maybe," May agreed.

The wind started to howl in May's ear. She felt trapped in darkness as clouds started to cover the sky again. Storm, who was still standing next to her, started jumping around like crazy. Drew turned around when her head Storm shout. The two friends seemed to be in a whole different world. Confused, Drew walked over to them.

"May, Storm?" He asked, waving a hand in front of their faces.

They didn't respond to him. Instead, they were starring at something that Drew couldn't seem. He began to feel very paranoid, and he noticed that he was looking behind himself a lot. Drew decided to walk under a tree. He saw a shadow creep up behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Only if you know what's going on," the shadow said.

"Why won't my friends answer me?"

"They can't here you. I put a spell on them."

"What do you want, Dragon?"

"Your friend, of course," he said, walking closer to Drew. He took a step backwards to avoid the giant creature. "You're not getting away that easily."

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" Drew called out his Absol. The Pokemon stood in front of him, ready to fight.

"Not here, not now," Dragon said, making Absol return himself to his poke ball.

"Why not?" Drew asked.

"Because I didn't come here to fight, boy," Dragon answered, walking towards Storm and May.

Drew stood there, trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I had to finish this chapter before my old computer crashed.

I wont be updating for a while because I need to get microsoft word 2007, and I'm on vacation.


	13. A shocking discovery

Dragon raced towards the girl, afraid that Drew might actually think of a good plan. With little hesitation Dragon dragged her by the arm. He wasn't sure where he was going, but anywhere would work. No one could stop him this time.

Drew was still standing there, feeling very defenseless. Too bad Dragon didn't know that he could think on his feet. Drew pulled a poke ball out of his pocket. He looked at it and smirked. _It's perfect, _he thought, tossing the poke ball to the ground. Roselia appeared next to him. From the expression on Roselia's face Drew guessed that she was worried about May.

"Don't worry, Roselia," Drew whispered. He through the empty poke ball at May, and Roselia blinked in confusion. The poke ball smacked May in the back, knocking her to the ground. Two of May's poke balls rolled around on the ground. One of the hit Storm, snapping him out of his trance. It opened seconds later to reveal Jewel. She took in the situation and growled. The other poke ball opened instantly, and Espeon sat on the ground. She wrapped her tail neatly around her feet.

Storm shook his head, dazed. He took in his surroundings and gasped. Clenching his tiny hands into fists, Storm walked to Drew's side. Jewel, who was extremely angry, and Espeon, who was neutral, followed him.

"Okay guys, follow my lead," Drew said. When everyone nodded he continued, "Roselia, you're first, ready? Roselia, use petal dance!"

Roselia nodded, releasing millions of sharp, pink petals. Roselia knew that Drew always tried to make his opponents underestimate him with petal dance. The petals floated in the air with the help of Espeon's confusion attack.

"Roselia, cover the area with more petals," Drew paused for a moment. "Espeon, continue doing confusion."

Roselia released more petals from her rose-like hands. Soon the area was covered with pink rose petals.

Dragon looked a bit frightened, but he kept a creepy smile on his face. So petals were shielding them from view, so what? Dragon knew that he could beat that boy, or at least he thought he could beat Drew.

The petals had completely covered up Drew and the four Pokemon. Drew signaled for Jewel to start her part of his plan with his hand. Jewel saw the signal, and she began to sprint towards Dragon. Unfortunately for him, Jewel knew exactly where he was. She paused to sniff the air, then continued running towards Dragon.

Dragon heard footsteps, but he couldn't see where they were coming from. Whipping his tail in front of him, Dragon prepared to defend himself. Jewel appeared out of the petals and jumped on his tail. Not waiting for him to respond, she quickly bit his tail.

May, seeing her chance to escape, stood up. She dashed into the floating petals without being noticed. She looked around for something familiar. Not seeing anything or anyone, May decided to give up.

Storm heard a sigh of frustration from behind him. He knew it was May, but he wasn't ready to reveal himself yet. He walked over to a tree and sat down.

Drew was watching everything from behind Roselia, He was sick of waiting and doing nothing. Sure, he was the one with the plan, but he wasn't help! Rushing forward, Drew jumped into the petals. He decided to look for May instead of doing nothing. Maybe now he could be useful.

He saw Jewel through the petals. She was getting knocked to the ground by Dragon's huge tail. _Come on, Storm,_ he thought to himself.

As if Storm had read his mind, a blast of water shot Jewel into the air. With newfound speed Jewel smashed into Dragon's head. He wasn't expecting the attack, causing him to lose his footing. A colorful spiral of psychic energy shot through the petals. It struck Dragon's arm, knocking the scorpion Pokemon to the ground. Jewel saw her chance to attack again. Placing her paw on his arm, she quickly made her fang grow twice its size and bit him. He yelped in pain and through her to the ground.

"Now!" Drew shouted.

Espeon used her powers to spin the petals. They sliced Dragon every time they passed him, and Drew had to take cover under a fallen tree. Finally Espeon shot all the petals at Dragon, pushing him backwards. He was ready to attack until he saw Espeon and Roselia glaring at him.

"Still think I can't come up with a good plan?" Drew smirked at him.

"I-I'll be back," Dragon said coldly.

Drew shook his head. "Will you ever learn?" He watched the scorpion Pokemon growl in anger and hatred. He shrugged. "Go!"

Dragon shook his head and fled. He looked back on last time. Drew thought he saw a look of triumph on the Pokemon's face, but he shook that thought away.

Drew turned back to the others. He saw Storm under a tree with May. Espeon was panting by Roselia, who was shaking her rose-like hands. Jewel stood up, wagging her tail.

May sat up feeling very useless. After all she hadn't helped. All she did was get caught and need to be saved. Well she was sick of the same old thing! She wanted to prove that she could be useful… But would they believe her? No, Drew would probably laugh at her stupid thought. Everyone certainly thought she was useless.

Storm noticed her sudden change in mood. He knew what it felt like to be useless, and he wanted to help her. "It okay," he assured her.

May shook her head. "No, it's not okay."

"But…" Storm tried to think of something to say.

"Forget it," May said, standing up. "Drew, I'm leaving!"

Drew looked at her for a moment. "That was sudden… why now?" He asked very slowly, trying not to show any emotion at all. He knew how she felt because he felt the same way. Why couldn't humans be as strong as Pokemon?

"Because I'm useless!" She started running from the group, and everyone gasped. Espeon and Jewel bolted after their trainer, while Drew just stared after her.

May returned her two Pokemon to their poke balls, and continued running. "Besides, you wont miss me!"

Those words stabbed him like a knife. How could see say something so untrue, something so hurtful. "May, come back!" He tried to follow her, but the tears in his eyes made it hard to see. Storm pushed him along, afraid that they would lose her soon.

"Hurry," Storm said.

Drew saw May turn a sharp corner, so he followed her. But once he turned the corner, May was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" Drew asked Storm.

The tiny turtle looked up at him with sad eyes. "I don't know."

Drew walked farther down the road, and there was still no sign of May. Sighing in defeat, Drew was about ready to give up. His Roselia walked to his side, and he remembered that she was still tired. "Roselia, return," he said, holding up her poke ball. Roselia dodged the red beam of light, and Drew growled in frustration.

"Ro!" _Wait, I can help!_

"I'm listening," Drew said.

"Roselia, Ro, Rose." _First, you can't give up! With all the creeps like Cal around, how could you even think about giving up? Second, why don't you look down there? _Roselia pointed to the jagged cliff that marked the end of the road. Drew looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't think May would jump off a cliff just to get away from me," Drew said.

"Ro, Ro!" _You never know. After all, she fell in love with you!_

"What is that suppose to mean?" He glared at his Pokemon.

"Roselia," she laughed. _Exactly what you think it means._

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you think I'm crazy," Drew said.

"Rose," she corrected. _Strange. _

Drew neglected to do what Roselia told him. Instead, he turned away from the cliff, and headed the other way. Roselia sighed, and followed him.

* * *

May clung to the side of the cliff, hoping that no one had spotted her. Carefully moving her foot towards the nearest rock, May attempted to climb down. She slipped and almost screamed, but she stopped herself by biting her lower lip. Now she was starting to wonder how this proved that she could be useful. Maybe leaving Drew was a bad idea?

May shook that thought away, and almost lost her balance. Screaming in fear, she quickly searched for something to hold onto. She wrapped her arms around a medium sized rock.

A shadow watched her from behind a bigger rock. His yellow eyes glowed in the sunlight. He jumped from rock to rock with ease, and stopped behind the frightened girl. He barked to get her attention.

The bark made May jump and almost lose her grip on the rock. She looked behind her to see a shinny umbreon standing on a platform made of rocks. The blue rings on his body flashed on and off every few seconds. "W-who are you?" She asked.

"I am Shadowheart, the night wind," he said.

"What does "The night wind" mean?"

"They call me the night wind because I can slip into places and behind people without being noticed. I am the wind itself… the soul and spirit of nature," he explained.

"Oh," May said, gripping the rock tighter.

"I wont hurt you," Shadowheart assured her. "Where are you going?"

May thought for a minute. "Nowhere."

"No, you're coming with me."

May growled at the sound of that voice. "What do you want, Cal?"

"Dragon said he couldn't get you, so I'm here to finish the job," Cal explained with a smile on his face. "Our plan can't work without you."

May glared at him, and Shadowheart growled. "That ceremony is over one-thousand years old, I hope you know!"

"Oh, so the pup knows about the immortality ceremony for Drapion?" Cal laughed.

He turned his head away from Cal and jumped next to May. "I must speak with you."

"Why?" May looked at him in confusion.

Shadowheart ignored the look on her face. "It is important. Destiny wanted me to find you, to help you, to warn you…" Shadowheart trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Pathetic. You think that _you_ could help her? What about her little friend?" Cal held onto a rock, laughing.

"What did you do to Drew?" May glared at the boy.

"I just showed him how tough I was. He shouldn't have tried to mess with me," Cal said, watching May frown.

"That doesn't help!" She yelled.

Shadowheart jumped to he top of the cliff in one huge leap. He stood in front of Cal, his eyes glowing with anger, and his claws ready to slice Cal in the leg.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't kill him, if that's what you're thinking," he said.

Shadowheart stepped closer to the cliff. He looked down at May, who clung to the rock with fear in her eyes. Shadowheart jumped down to her. "You must come with me," he said.

"No," she argued. "I wanted to be useful, but now I only want to find Drew."

Shadowheart looked at her for a long moment. "As you wish." He flung her onto his back, and raced up the cliff. Cal had an amused smile on his face, but it faded when Shadowheart jumped on top of him. Cal struggled to get up, gasping for breath.

Shadowheart's fur was ruffled, but he quickly made it lie flat by licking it. May sat up, ignoring Cal's screams of "You're killing me". She shook her head, and walked off of him.

"You're heavy, for a girl," Cal coughed.

May turned around to face him. "If you have hurt him in any way, I will kill you," she said coldly.

Cal looked shocked for a moment, but he managed to laugh at her. "Oh really?"

May didn't answer him. Instead she walked away. Shadowheart jumped after her, aware of Cal walking behind him.

* * *

May retraced her steps back to the place where Drew fought Dragon. She looked around the destroyed area. Fallen trees littered the ground, and mud was everywhere. May looked at the huge mud puddle by her feet.

"What, scared of mud?" Cal asked, laughing.

May glared at him, and jumped into the puddle. Mud splashed Cal and Shadowheart. May was covered in mud, but she didn't seem to care. Instead she was playing in the mud. She kicked it all over the place, and then decided to look for Drew. It was easy to find him, because he was the only thing moving. Well, he wasn't exactly moving, but May could tell that he was breathing.

"Drew!" She cried, running to his side.

Drew opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, and he tried to sit up. Pain surged through his body and Drew closed his eyes, resisting the urge to scream. But the pain wasn't as bad as the pain he felt when he was around his father. But, it was a different kind of pain.

Shadowheart sensed something that didn't feel right. What was that strange smell? And where was it coming from?

"Cal, what did you do?"

"I gave him what he deserves. But I don't think you should be asking me question… I think he should be asking you question. Drew, did you know that she was hiding something from you?"

May glared at him, and Drew shook his head. "No."

"Of course you didn't! Tell him, May!"

"May, what are you hiding from me?"

May looked at Drew. "Nothing," she said quickly.

Drew glared at her. "Tell me!"

"Drew, it's nothing, I swear!" May backed away from him, scared. Drew realized that he was scaring her, and decided to smile. "Come on, May. You can tell me anything."

"No. No, I can't!" She cried.

"Yes you can!" Drew looked at her, hoping that she'd answer. May stared back at him silently, and tried not to make eye contact with him. Drew was getting very annoyed. "Just tell me!"

May backed up into a stonewall. "Alright, I'll tell you. Drew, I'm dying."


	14. An old friend?

"W-what?" he said, shocked.

"You heard me," May said coldly.

Drew looked at her, tears burning his eyes for the second time that day. Then, he turned away from her. He felt a new feeling overcome his sadness. Was it anger? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to miss me," she replied.

Drew tried to look at her but it hurt too much. Did she think he couldn't handle this kind of thing, because now he was sure that he couldn't handle it. But how did Cal know before him? Drew looked at May, ready to ask more questions, but something stopped him. Now he was feeling something completely different from sadness of anger. It was fear. Drew didn't want to lose the only person in the world he cared about.

"How long have you two known?"

"Since the other day," May admitted.

"Dragon told me. Her body cant hold in heat… or something," Cal said.

"I've come to that conclusion too. Apparently Pokemon can sense sickness," she explained.

Drew looked at her, his vision was blurry, and his head was spinning. He tried to calm himself by actually breathing, but it didn't work.

Shadowheart tensed. So, it was a sickness? _Well, it makes sense, _he thought to himself. But Shadowheart wasn't cold, and he didn't like to see this kind of thing. _Of course! This sickness is what I'm suppose to warn her about… but am I too late?_

"See, being evil is fun," Cal said, laughing every time he looked at Drew. "Torture the weak. Only the strong can survive."

"I'm not weak, and I'll prove it," Drew said.

"How? Anyways, if you aren't gonna use that girl, can I have her?"

"No!" Drew walked in front of May.

"Well, she's going to die anyways… and you're no fun!"

"I'm no fun? That's because your kind of fun is sick," Drew argued.

Cal didn't seem to see what was so bad about 'his fun'. After all, she was just a girl, and he was a very bored villain.

Drew turned to May, and forgot Cal was there. "Is there anyway I can help?"

May thought for a moment, and shook her head. "I don't know."

Drew looked sad for a moment, and Cal walked over to him looking thoughtful. "You know, evil people aren't always evil, right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Drew growled.

"I," he pointed to himself, "am going to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"But I know how to save her!" He pointed to May. 

"I have a name, you know," she said, glaring.

"Anyways…," Cal trailed.

Drew crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Well, there's this guy named Alex, I think?" Cal thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's his name! Anyways, he knows a lot about sickness and how to treat it. I suggest you give him a visit."

"And where would we find him?"

"Try Lilycove city," Cal answered.

Drew glared at Cal. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because you have something I don't… something special. I wish I would have realized that before my brother died." Cal's eyes burned with unshed tears, but he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve.

Drew starred at him in disbelief. _So, Cal wasn't always evil? _Drew thought. "I guess I'll take your advice."

"Good. Well, I've said too much… bye" Cal ran to the nearest edge, and jumped over the side. Everyone starred after him in disbelief, until Nightwing flew towards the setting sun, with Cal on his back.

Drew turned towards Shadowheart. "Do you know where the nearest store is? I think I should buy May a jacket."

Shadowheart nodded his understanding, and turned towards the huge cliff. He nodded for them to follow him, and he jumped away.

They walked for a while in silence. Nobody wanted to say anything, until May spoke up, her scared voice broke through the awkward silence that filled the air. "Where is Storm?"

Drew thought for a minute. Had he forgotten about the turtle? No, Storm ran off on his own, afraid of Cal's presence. Shouldn't they be looking for the lost turtle, or are they going to continue on without him? After all, Storm had saved May's life, and Drew owed him a lot for that. "He ran away from Cal. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll run into him sooner of later."

"Okay," May said.

Shadowheart was walking next to May, his eyes darting around the area every few seconds. Something felt… different. The temperature changed so fast, and the silence that engulfed them once more was… annoying? He was confused, but being his calm self, Shadowheart ignored the weird feeling that he got every time Drew walked in front of him. There was something about him that didn't seem… normal? _I'm going to stop thinking until my thoughts get sorted out. _

An eerie stomping noise was heard from behind them. Drew stopped every few minutes to check out his surroundings. Nothing ever changed, but it was good to be sure that nothing was following him. However, he had noticed that it started to get really foggy. Was that normal? He saw May shivering behind him, and he figured that she was just cold.

Shadowheart stopped. He sniffed the air in front of him, trying to sense which way to go. The fog had completely covered everything, making it impossible to see in front of them. Shadowheart twisted his head to the side, obviously hearing the noise Drew had been hearing for some time. Shaking his head to clear it, Shadowheart turned to face the group.

"We must be careful here," he said. "The cliff is in front off us, and I don't want to watch anyone die."

Drew nodded, but May did nothing. _She looks very pale,_ Drew thought. _We'd better get to the next city soon._

"What was that?" Drew asked Shadowheart.

He turned around to face the boy. "What?"

"I heard a scream, what was it?"

Shadowheart's ears shot up, and he anxiously waited to hear the noise. But he heard a stomping noise instead. _It sounds like hooves,_ he thought. "I'm sorry, but I don't hear a scream."

A shadow loomed over them. Shadowheart growled. He could smell the stranger before he arrived, but he didn't think the stranger was coming their way. He watched Drew turn around to face the stranger too. There was something familiar about him, something scary.

May didn't turn around. She didn't have to, because she already knew who it was. It was someone from her childhood. Someone that she hoped would never return. "Mark, it's been along time, why are you here?" May asked coldly.

"What, I can't visit an old friend?" Mark said. "Come, Blaze-trotter, we can come out of the shadows now."

A ponyta appeared in front of them, followed by his master, Mark. Mark had light brown hair that was spiked in the back. He wore short, tan pants, and a navy blue, short sleeve shirt.

"Why are you following me?" May growled.

"I heard you were sick. Is that true?" Mark smirked when May nodded. "Of course, you're as white as a ghost!"

Drew tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Who is he?"

"Drew, this is my 'friend' Mark," May said, pointing to Mark.

"Yeah, we're best friends." Mark put his arm around May, earning a punch from the sick girl.

"Don't touch me!" May walked behind Drew, refusing to look at her 'friend'.

Drew had an amused look on his face. "Wow, what did you do to her? I mean, May's a very trusting girl, but she hates you."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Mark growled.

Drew realized that Mark wasn't going to answer him, so he turned to May. "What did he do?"

May gave him a look, and Drew smiled at her. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you, just stop smiling like that!" May cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

Drew frowned. "Sorry, Drew, but the smile was kind of creepy," May explained.

"Okay, I'll remember to never smile around you again. Will you tell me now?"

"Well, before I moved to LaRousse, I lived in Petalburg city. Mark was the only one I would talk to, and one day he said we should play by the river. I knew it was always slippery by the river, but I decided to go with him anyways. When we got there, Mark said that I should try to skip across the stones in the river. I thought it would be fun, so I did. The rocks were extremely slippery, and I slipped off them. When I landed in the water, Mark started laughing. I couldn't swim, so I was screaming from help, but he just kept laughing. Then, he turned around and walked away from me…" May cried.

Drew hugged her and glared at Mark. "If it wasn't for those nice water Pokemon, I wouldn't be here."

Mark snorted. "It didn't happen that way, admit it! You don't believe her, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Drew said.

"And that's not the only thing he did. After that he was really mean to me. He stabbed my hand with his pencil, he knocked me out with a book, and he did a number of things that I can't remember."

Blaze-trotter, Mark's ponyta, walked up beside his master. He scrapped the ground with his hooves, showing that he disapproved the story.

Shadowheart stepped in front of Drew, who was about to kill Mark, and decided to stop the fighting. "Silence!" He roared.

"And what do you want?" Mark asked.

"This fighting is getting us nowhere!" Shadowheart answered.

"But I have something you guys might want." Mark reached into the fog and pulled out a familiar Pokemon. It was Storm. His terrified eyes showed Mark's evil heart.

"Give him back!" May said, coughing from the effort of raising her voice. .

"Fine." Mark through Storm at their feet.

May picked him up, and glared at Mark. "I hate you."


	15. A tragic death, and the fate of an enemy

"Hate is such a strong word, May. Why not dislike?" Mark asked.

"Dislike is not a strong enough word to describe how much I hate you! Hate isn't a strong enough word ether," May growled.

Mark didn't look fazed; however, he felt trapped under Drew's glare. Why did this boy care anyways?

May placed Storm in Shadowheart's care, and turned her attention back to Mark. He was the only thing in this world she actually hated. His eyes haunted her, and his hand moved every few seconds. May was afraid that he'd do something to her, so she buried her face in Drew's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, let's start over. I'm Mark, and I want to be your friend," he said smiling.

May didn't look up. She was crying at the memories she had from this guy. The evil things he did to her made her heart break. _Now I know how Drew felt about his father, _May thought. She hated those memories; they were evil! She tried to tell her mom about Mark, but she didn't believe her. Everyone thought he was a little angel. She couldn't take it. But with memories of Mark came memories of her family. What were they doing now? Did they remember her? Did they care? What about her friends? May shook her head, and tried to stop crying.

Drew kept his gaze on Mark. May had told him about some evil boy from her past, but he never thought he's meet the guy. He could feel the tears soak through his jacket and into his shirt. They felt hot, but snapped him out of his trance-like state. This guy had hurt May in worse ways then Cal could have ever done. He had almost killed her, and now he was going to pay for it.

Without thinking, Drew dashed towards Mark. Mark didn't have time to react and was punched in the face.

Blaze-trotter kicked Drew in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Blaze-trotter lifted his head proudly.

May cried harder. "Stop it, stop hurting him!" She sprinted towards Drew, and sat at his side. She glared at Mark for a long moment; her eyes watered at the sight of this boy. She hated him so much! Turning back to Drew, May gently rubbed his cheek to comfort him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing very slowly. "Come on Drew, hang in there."

Drew could hear her and he could feel her, but for some reason he couldn't open his eyes. Maybe he was just tired? No, there had to be another reason, but what was it? He tried to move his arm, but pain suddenly stopped him. _Oh yeah, I was kicked by that Ponyta,_ Drew thought angrily. Then, Drew started to feel something else. It wasn't pain, but it overcame his pain. It was a nice feeling, but what wasn't? For some reason Drew wasn't able to tell. Then he thought it must be love. _Yes, that's what it is…_ He could hear May talking to him, and he wanted to answer.

"Drew?" May asked.

He slowly opened his eyes. He saw May, Mark, the fog and the Ponyta, but his vision was a little blurry. Her rubbed his eyes, and began to speak: "I'm okay."

"Tell me Drew, what is she to you?" Mark asked.

"Well, she's my girlfriend, my…" Drew couldn't think of another word to say.

Mark was laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Everyone starred at him, even Blaze-trotter. I mean, it wasn't everyday your trainer lost his mind. "You're pathetic!" Mark said, laughing. "I mean, who has green hair?"

Drew sat up. "Me! I have green hair, you got a problem with that?"

May grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Mark. "Please, no more fighting… even if he does deserve to get punched."

"I deserve to get punched? Why not punch him, he's a total liar!"

Drew stood up on his unsteady legs, and glared at Mark. "Your so annoying, I'd rather jump off a bridge then stand in the same room as you!"

Mark took his challenging gaze as a signal to speak. "Be my guest, loser."

May had to hold Drew back with all of her strength. Drew almost hit her to get free, but he quickly remembered what he was doing and punched himself instead. May was just glad that Drew wasn't becoming like his father. But even if he did become abuse, well, she would try to get him some help, but she wouldn't leave him.

"What's the matter, fool? Can't even punch a girl? I almost killed her, so why can't you punch her? Wimp," Mark said, watching Drew glare at him harder.

But instead of attacking, Drew turned towards May, took of his jacket, and gave it to her. Then, for no reason, he hugged her. Sadness overcame him, and he tried his best not to think about his past or his future. But he was so curious about it! Would May be there with him at the end of their journey? Where would they end up?

"It's okay Drew." May's sweet voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up at her, unwilling to actually meet her gaze. He had to face it; he was a wimp. "Drew, you're not a wimp and you're not weak. If you want to hit me, go ahead."

"No! May, I'm not going to hit you," Drew said.

She didn't seem to understand what he was saying. Her eyes were closing, and she felt very tiered. Why was she so tired.? Maybe it was from trying to stop Drew? Her eyes shut completely, and she fell to the ground.

"May!" Drew said, alarmed.

Mark held something long and sharp in his hand. He was fiddling with it while Drew struggled to pick up May. Mark placed the sharp thing on the floor and kicked it. Then, he watched Drew pull May closer to him. Man, could this guy _be _any lamer.

Drew glared at Mark. "You did this!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're so smart! Here, have a cookie."

"What did you do?"

"I silenced the pathetic girl with…," Mark thought for a moment, and pulled something out of his black backpack. "This!"

Drew looked confused. "What is it?"

"Poison, you dummy. But don't worry, it won't kill her," Mark said.

"I can't believe a person like you even exists! You're worse then my abusive father. At least he didn't lie to people. Well, he did lie a little, but not as bad as you do!"

"So what?" Mark smirked at him. "That girl was so lame. I mean, she would believe anything."

Drew put May's head on his shoulder. "That doesn't make it better. You had better stay away from her!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you," Drew growled. "I wont let you hurt her ever again!"

"Chill."

"No! Don't you care about anyone?"

Mark thought for a long moment, and then shook his head. "Nope."

Drew turned away from him, disgusted. How could this guy care about no one? Drew didn't care at the moment, he just wanted May to wake up. He wanted her to be with him so they could leave. "May, wake up."

"She's too weak to fight it. Give her to me and I'll be happy to finish her off."

Drew glared at him. "I'm not gonna give her to you."

"Why not? Don't tell me, is it because you're a loser?"

"No, it's just-" Drew couldn't finish his sentence.

May had woken up, and she was glaring at Mark. The boy didn't seem to care about her stare. He pulled something out of his backpack. It was a… gun?

"I should have killed you a long time ago, May."

May jumped back in surprise. She sat in front of Drew, trying to protect him. Mark just watched everyone stare at him. Shadowheart, who was patching up Storm's wounds, looked up at the boy with the gun.

"This is going too far… Mark?" Drew realized that the boy wasn't listening. He was pointing his gun at May, who was shocked and terrified.

"That's enough!" Shadowheart stepped in front of May, growling. "What an evil human you are!"

Blaze-trotter smashed into Shadowheart. The shiny Umbreon slide toward the unseen cliff. He turned around, bit down on Blaze-trottter's leg, and drug the struggling pony with him. They both slide of the cliff, and fell into a dark abyss. Before he disappeared from view, Shadowheart yelled at the top of his lungs. "You will die by the last light of the full moon!"

Everyone ran to the cliff, gasping in surprise. A bright, blue light shone from the abyss. It shot straight towards the moon, a _full _moon. The light engulfed the moon, turning it a light shade of blue. Shadowheart's yellow eyes appeared on the face of the moon. They looked at the Earth, and the moon started sinking rapidly. The eyes looked at Mark for a second, then disappeared.

An ear-splitting wail broke through the silence. The cry came from behind them. As the fog began to clear they saw a shadow. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her tail ring glowed pink. She was an Umbreon too, but she was quite different from Shadowheart and a normal Umbreon. Her fur was as white as snow, and her ice blue eyes shone with pure hatred. The pink rings on her body were glowing as she approached them.

Without hesitation she brushed past them, and walked toward the cliff. She stopped at the edge, and looked down at the abyss. She lowered her head and yowled: "Shadowheart, don't leave me!"

A calming voice answered her desperate cries. "Moonfur, I'll always be here, for I am the wind itself," Shadowheart's voice rang in her ears.

Moonfur raised her head toward the sky. A gentle breeze ruffled her white fur, and tears filled her eyes again.

"I must leave now, Moonfur, but I have on final request."

Moonfur lower her head. "Please, don't go."

"I must leave, I can't stay here forever. Now, will you fulfill my request?"

"Yes, Shadowheart, anything for you," Moonfur replied.

"Good. Please help those two behind you."

Moonfur turned to face May and Drew. Then, she looked back up at the sky. "Why should I help humans?"

"You know what it's like to loose a loved one, would you wish the pain on anyone else?"

"No," she said. "I will help them, if that is what you wish."

"Thank you, Moonfur. Take care of yourself, and I will await the day when you will join me." His voice faded on the wind, and Moonfur turned around. She glared at Mark, who was smiling at his accomplishment.

"You murderer!" Moonfur jumped towards him without a second thought. He rolled his eyes and fired his gun three times. Moonfur jumped back, afraid of getting hit. Then, Mark pointed the gun at May again.

"Time to die." He pulled the trigger without hesitation, and a loud bang followed his action.

May closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come… but it never came. At first she thought she was dead, but she was still breathing. What was going on? Without opening her eyes, May grabbed a rock on the ground. It was so cold, and she could feel the coldness in her hand… it was like an ice cube. Why wasn't she dead? What was going on? She slowly opened her eyes and jumped back in shock. Drew's back was bleeding badly. He had obviously shielded her from the bullet.

"Drew?" She touched him, and he winced. "Drew!"

Mark looked just a shocked as May did. Why would someone risk their life to save someone else? To him it made no sense. He quickly looked up at the sky. The moon was almost completely out of view, and he panicked. Was what Shadowheart said true? Was he going to die tonight?

Moonfur rushed over to May. "Quick, we must stop the bleeding."

May, who was still wearing Drew's jacket, nodded. She took his jacket off and placed it on the ground. Next, she carefully removed his black shirt, trying her best not to hurt his injury. After his shirt was off, May ripped a part of his jacket. She took the purple strip of his jacket and tied it around his wound. "Don't worry, Drew, you're going to be fine."

Drew nodded. "Thanks May."

Mark was starting to feel light headed. He began to think he was flying, and he stumbled ever time he tried to walk. The moon had completely faded from view, and he was starting to believe that what Shadowheart said was true. His whole body felt numb, and soon he couldn't move his hands. His feet carried him to the edge of the cliff. He starred down the cliff in disbelief. What was going on? His legs began to feel numb too, and he started to fall down the cliff. He desperately tried to hold on to the jagged rocks, but it was no use. His hands were too numb and weak to move. Cursing, he slid down the cliff without trying to stop his fate. He was a goner.

May smiled, and turned to look at Drew. "He's gone."

"Really?" Drew tried to raise his head but he had no strength to move.

"Rest now. And sorry about your jacket. I could have Jewel cut where I ripped it, it'll just be a little bit shorter."

"You don't have to be sorry. That jacket wasn't important to." But May ignored him. She released Jewel and told her to trim Drew's jacket.

"There, good as new." May placed Drew's jacket on his back, and returned Jewel to her poke ball.

Moonfur's ears shot up as she heard a familiar voice. "You cannot stop fate," the wind whispered in her ear.

"Shadowheart," Moonfur cried.


	16. Shadow Stalker

The first rays of light broke through the morning fog. To May, the fog looked like one big glass window. You could see through the thin blanket of fog with the new dawn light, and May was looking for frozen flowers on the ground. Drew rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by her actions, but he decided to look for frozen flowers also. Moonfur sighed in response.

"We're not getting anywhere," she told them.

"But we've been walking forever!" May complained.

Moonfur rolled her eyes. "No, we have only been walking for three hours straight," she corrected.

May ignored her and flopped down on the ground. "I'm not moving until I rest!"

Drew sat down beside her, trying to find a comfortable way to lie down. Unfortunately, with his back still aching that was almost impossible. After awhile, Drew decided to roll over onto his stomach. "I agree with her."

Moonfur sighed. "You're too stubborn!" Without another word she turned her back to them. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area; it was much different then before. There were no cliffs that they could fall off of, no shadow creatures, no nothing. Maybe this was the perfect place to rest. But she didn't want to rest! She wanted to get out of here. Something didn't feel right.

"No rest time! Get up, now!" Moonfur heard a growl from her right. "Get up, or die."

Drew jumped to his feet, unaware of the danger that lurked behind a big rock. He pulled May to her feet, and turned to face Moonfur. "When did you become so evil?"

Moonfur shook her head slowly. "It's not me, it's-" she was cut off by a loud cracking noise. The air was getting very thick and hot, making it hard to breath.

Drew gasped for breath, and choked in the process. "What's going on?"

Moonfur coughed three times, trying to find her voice. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and then she calmed down. "It's only a sunny day attack."

Drew nodded, and looked around for May. She wasn't anywhere. _Weird, _Drew thought, _where is she? _He felt something tug on his leg, so he looked at the ground; May was curled around his leg, shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I… can't handle it," she whispered.

Moonfur gave her a blank stare. Then she began to understand what May meant. "Then maybe you should be something that can take the heat."

Drew and May stared at her. "Like what?" he asked.

"How about a charmander?" Without waiting for an answer she began to howl. The pink rings on her body started glowing a light lavender color. May stared glowing too. A flash of bright light consumed the area, and May screamed.

Drew raised his eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Moonfur glared at him. She couldn't talk and howl at the same time! The light began to dim, and everyone looked at the tiny form on the ground.

Drew was the first to break the silence. "May?"

The charmander nodded, uncertain of her ability to speak. Moonfur nudged the new fire type, urging her to try and say something. May was too shocked to speak. She looked at her orange paws in amazement. Her tail swayed in the wind, and her bandana was neatly tied around her neck. Moonfur frowned and looked at Drew.

Drew gave her a look and spoke to the little lizard. "May, try to say something."

She looked at him for a long time, and finally shook her head. Moving her stubby legs as fast as she could, May ran over to him, hugging his leg.

"Come on, May, just say one word."

She shook her head again, and bounced around on the ground. Moonfur looked at Drew. "What do you think she's saying?"

Drew shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea."

May tried to clear her thought, only to shoot fire at Moonfur and Drew. Thinking quickly, Moonfur pushed Drew out of the way, and May ran to him. She pulled him to his feet, and put her hands over her head. "May, I'm disappointed in you," Drew said.

May looked at the ground.

"You're just like everyone else! You all think I'm gonna be just like my father… am I being selfish?"

May coughed the times before trying to answer. "For what?" She managed to ask.

Drew looked surprised, but continued talking anyways. "Am I selfish for wanting you here, with me?"

"No," she said hoarsely.

"Stop talking," Drew ordered coldly.

May stopped abruptly, and ran behind Moonfur. "You're so nice, Drew," Moonfur teased.

"Shhhhhh!" Drew listened to the silence that fell over the group. He was starting to wish they had never left Storm behind… but the little turtle was too afraid to continue, so they left him behind, to return to his lake. _I hope he's happy, _Drew thought.

(Flashback)

"Are you sure about this?" Drew asked.

Storm looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. "Y-yes. I sorry."

May bent down to pat the squirtle on the head. "It's alright if you are scared and miss your home… I know how you feel."

Drew looked at her for a brief moment, then turned back to Storm. "Friends forever?"

Storm smiled. "Yes! We is friends, forever and ever!"

"We'll miss you," May said.

"I miss you too," Storm replied.

Drew and May shook hands with the tiny turtle Pokemon. "May we meet again," Drew whispered.

"Bye!"

Storm waved to the traveling teens, and turned back toward the lake. It was far in the distance and he knew it was going to be a long walk home. "I wish I had wings," he said, sighing.

(End of Flashback)

A noise from behind frightened him. It was a sound that was oddly familiar, and yet… it was a little different. Where had he heard this sound before, and why was it so familiar? He beckoned May over with his hand, but she wouldn't come. Instead of looking at him, she was looking past him. Drew stared at her for a minute, confused. What was she looking at? With a sudden foreboding feeling, Drew looked behind him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the familiar creature standing on a near by rock.

"An Absol," he breathed.

But this Absol was no ordinary Absol. It was 4 times the normal size of these destructive creatures. Drew called May, but she didn't come. Her eyes glowed with curiosity, and she stumbled toward the Absol. She had never seen anything so huge, and even though she was scared she ran over to it. Drew jumped on top of her, stopping her from going any closer to the beast.

"May, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Maybe. But who is gonna kill me, you or the Absol?" She answered, glaring at him.

Drew gave her a hurt look, but she turned her head away from him, refusing to forgive him. Shaking his head to clear it, Drew got off her and stepped back. May shook herself, annoyed that he had almost crushed her. Suddenly her eyes began to fail her. She strained them to see the Absol, but its fur blended in with the light from the sun. Her breathing became slower, and she fell to the ground.

Drew ran to her side, holding the tiny lizard in his arms. Drew was too busy to notice the huge gash across the Absol's chest. Blood poured out of his wound, but it didn't seem to affect him. Moonfur narrowed her eyes as she began to understand what happened. "Drew!" she called.

Drew wasn't paying attention. He was trying to wake May up by shaking her. Moonfur tried again. "Drew!"

Drew turned his head to look at her, and she noticed something different about him… it was hard to name, but something was defiantly not right about the boy. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Drew, it used Destiny Bond," she explained. Destiny bond: a move that links the attackers fate with its prey. If the attacker was killed during the battle, its prey would die too. Drew looked stunned.

"C-can an absol even learn Destiny Bond?"

"No," Moonfur said, sighing. "But this one obviously can."

"I, Apocalypse, leader of the Absol tribe, will destroy you," he said, raising his head proudly.

Drew gave him a look. "Absol tribe?"

Apocalypse narrowed his eyes. "You've never heard of the Absol tribe?" When Drew shook his head he continued, "Then… you shall die."

Without warning, Apocalypse lunged at them. Moonfur pushed Drew, who was still holding May, aside, and dug into the ground. He narrowly missed her head, and she countered by preparing for a shadow ball attack. The dark purple ball gathered energy from its surroundings. Moonfur smirked and released her attack a moment later. Apocalypse knocked the attack right back at her with a swipe of his razor sharp claws. Moonfur responded by launching another shadow ball to intercept the first one. They collided shooting a huge wave of dust into the air. Moonfur growled from inside the dust, "Drew, get out of here!"

Drew nodded and realized that she couldn't see it. "Okay," he called, trying to stand up.

Moonfur sighed in frustration; the dust was making it hard to breathe. "Take May with you!"

Drew frowned. "You thought I'd leave her here?"

A loud growl erupted from inside the cloud of dust. "Just go," she ordered.

Drew ran past the dust cloud and toward a huge forest. "I don't remember that being there."

Apocalypse jumped out of the dust, angry that the human was escaping. "Follow them," he ordered. An Absol appeared from behind a rock. He was smaller then Apocalypse but he was engulfed in some kind of dark aura. The Absol nodded to Apocalypse and ran after Drew.

"What was that dark aura?" Moonfur wondered.

"You'll see," he said.

Moonfur tried to ignore the foreboding feeling she got whenever she thought about that aura. What on earth was it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Absol caught up to Drew with no problems at all. The black aura was enhancing his speed. He passed Drew a couple times because of how fast he was going. He really needed to get that boy, but how? Then he got an idea. "Shadow eclipse!" He shouted, jumping into the air.

Darkness began to consume the sun and everything in its path. Shadows crept up to the trees and some source of light, blocking them out completely. Every second it grew darker and darker, until the sun was completely out of sight. It looked like you were standing on a shadow in the middle of nowhere. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face.

Drew stopped. The darkness was thickening, and he felt like it was impossible to breath. His head was spinning and his mind was racing. What was going on? _I've never seen anything this dark before, _he thought, looking around at the thick blanket of darkness that lay upon ever inch of the earth. Suddenly claws sunk into his back, drawing blood and knocking him over. He turned around to see an almost invisible Absol; its fur blended in so well with the ever-growing darkness that surrounded them.

"Who are you?" He asked the Absol.

"They call me Stalker, can't you tell? I do the boss' dirty work, like following people and killing them," he replied.

Drew nodded but said nothing. _Is this guy out of his mind? _He asked himself, unaware of the growls that came from all around him.

Stalker paid no attention to Drew. Instead he pulled May out of Drew's arms and jumped away from the boy, growling.

It took Drew's brain a minute to realize what had happened. But once he did he knew that Stalker would be dead soon. "Hey, give her back!" He shouted, releasing his Absol.

"Oh, so you wanna play?" Stalker said, tossing May aside. "Then I'll play. Prepare to die, boy!" With nothing more to say, Stalker lunged at them. Drew just stood there with his Absol, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


End file.
